Menage A Trois
by Siobhan Masen
Summary: Edward struggles to find a suitable birthday gift for Bella, until Edward discovers his chance to help her live out one of her fantasies! Rated M for lots of lemons, let's be honest it is one giant lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This one shot is written for my dear sweet pervy twin~tahughes28657! It is so not suitable for work or with anyone else around for that matter. You may need to make sure you have some batteries in the closest plastic device of your choice when you get started. If pure out and out smut is not your thing (or you are not old enough) then I suggest that you turn away now! **

**PT-Happy Birthday my dear! I hope it is everything you wanted and more :)**

**A big thanks to Jen and marzywild for beta'ing this smutty thing for me. I appreciate you both more than you will know!**

* * *

**Menage A Trois**

**Edward**

I had no idea what Bella wanted for her birthday. I had already given her everything I thought that she wanted. Let's face it, when she needed something, she went out and bought it for herself. I knew that she would not need any clothes thanks to Alice and Rosalie's penchant for shopping with her. So, I was stumped. Perhaps I could ask in so many words and see what she has to say.

Later that night in bed, as we were both snuggled up to each other after a rather satisfying romp, I asked her.

"Baby, if you could have anything for your birthday what would it be? No objections to money, no limitations, what would you wish for?"

"You. I just want you." She replied, licking her lips.

"You already have me, baby, tell me something you don't have." I slid my hand down to caress her naked breast.

"I do have this fantasy. Maybe we could act it out." Shy, nervous and unsure Bella had shown up. Ten minutes ago she had my cock in her mouth pushing it as far down her throat as it would go, but talking about a fantasy she got shy and blushed. I will never understand her.

"Tell me what your fantasy is. I think I owe you one anyway since I got to live out my 'fucking you on the hood of my car overlooking the valley' fantasy. I really owe you one for that. Anything…except waxing again. That shit hurt the last time you wanted to try that." My nuts were still cringing from that little adventure. She giggled, but turned her body slightly away from me.

I could no longer look her directly in the face, but I understood her need to position us in this manner. If I wanted her to be totally honest she needed the anonymity that our position afforded her.

"Well, our night will start off with us visiting a strip club. I want to see the girls dance for you. They're always so fucking hot for you! They'll do anything you ask them to and I want to see them try to impress you. We'll take it to a private room and let them give you a lap dance and then I want one." Her fingers had begun to stroke up and down my forearm while she spoke, which felt great, but I wanted her to stoke something else.

"I want to lick her ass as she shakes it around for you. I want to watch as her breasts bounce with the movement of her hips. We should probably leave the club at that point, because the rest is illegal in the club setting." Bella licked my finger and pulled it into her mouth. I could feel my dick harden when she started talking about licking the stripper's ass and now to combine that image with her sucking my finger, at this point I could hammer an eight-inch nail through steel with my cock alone.

"Fuck, Bella, don't stop now. Tell me all of it." I slid up against her ass and began to stroke my cock between her lovely cheeks.

"When we get her home, I want to strip her down and let her show me how to lick her pussy. I have never tried it but I want to. I want you to watch me make her cum. I want you to fuck me while I lick her cunt. God, Edward, I'm so fucking wet just thinking about it." She slid her hand down the front of her body and started towards her lower half. "I want you to lie on your back and let me fuck you. I want her to sit on your face and let you lick her with your magic tongue. I want someone else to know how well you fuck me every night." I was rubbing my dick against her ass pretty hard by this time, she pressed back into me to increase the friction and that was the last straw. I grabbed her panties and slid them over to the side and plunged my dick into her wet pussy as hard as I could. I couldn't help it, I was fucking worked up just thinking about my girl going down on another girl. Call me a caveman but it turned me on to hear Bella talk about wanting it.

"So, let me get this straight…Bella wants you to give her a threesome for her birthday?" Jasper asked, his eyes wide enough that they could possibly fall out of his head.

Emmett still sipping on his milkshake, just reached his fist out for me to bump. I honestly didn't know why the hell I had even mentioned it to them. It certainly was something that should stay between Bella and me. However, our group seemed to always find out the deep dark secrets so I guess it would have come out either way.

"Yeah, I asked her what she wanted and she told her about her little fantasy. It seems pretty harmless, if we set some ground rules, so I think I'm going to try to work it out for her." I shrugged, trying to downplay the excitement I had at setting this up for Bella. I wanted to make sure that this was done her way and not some cheap excuse to fulfill the fantasy almost every man on the planet has.

"Where you going to find this chick, 'cause dude, I would love to help you select just the right one for Bells. I mean nothing but the best for my girl!" Emmett's expression clearly let me know that he was one of the men that had the fantasy, and could see it playing out right now in his mind.

"Uh, Emmett, back to earth playboy. It's already done." I snapped my fingers in front of his face, he blinked and refocused on me.

"What?" Shock and horror registered, "How the hell do I know for sure that you found exactly what Bella wants in a woman? You need a consultant on this one, trust me Eddie, you need help." His thick arm tossed over my shoulder and landed across my neck.

"First of all I wouldn't allow you to help me after that Eddie crap, even if I did need it. You need to learn, we are not in sixth grade anymore, Emmy." It was said with as much indignation as I could muster at the moment. "Second of all I got exactly who Bella wanted. She sort of expressed her interest in this particular girl the last time we went to the club, so I went with what I knew for sure." Again I shrugged, hoping it truly downplayed the earth shattering hard-on I had right now, from just talking about it. I could only imagine what I'd be displaying when it came time to act it all out.

"Edward, are you freaking insane?" Jasper shouted as he practically spit his drink all over the table we were currently eating off of. "You take Bella to a strip club? Why?" His voice rose with each word and by the time he finished his sentence, the entire restaurant was looking in our direction. The place came to a screeching halt and you could hear a pin drop. Talk about uncomfortable silence. I pleaded with Emmett, hoping that for once he could actually read facial clues and interpret them correctly!

"Don't you people have lives of your own?" Emmett stood and practically shouted as suddenly they all became interested in their own lives again.

"Thanks, man, I'm sure there are a few people within the city limits that didn't hear it. Would you like to know anything else that you can pass along?" I whispered yelled as I leaned in towards Jasper. He did have the decency to appear remorseful for the faux pas.

"Sorry, really. How many times have you taken her to the club?" Jasper asked.

"Several times, I don't know, two or three." Again, it didn't seem like a big deal to me.

"So…who brought it up?" Emmett joined the conversations again, of course, when he thought he could fill the spank bank.

"Brought what up?" I figured that I would play as dumb as they come, as I grabbed a few fries from my plate and worked real hard at dipping them in ketchup and putting them in my mouth.

"Going to the club!" They both parroted each other.

"Well, the first time, Bella overheard me talking with Ben about going and she asked what the big deal was. So, I told her what went on and she asked to go. Ben brought Angela and I brought Bella. She liked it, so the next time she asked we went alone."

"Dude, did you buy her a lap dance?" Emmett asked. I didn't want to admit this, but hell yes I did. I guess my poker face wasn't as good as I thought because both Emmett and Jasper both yelled, "Busted!"

"Fine so we had a lap dance, damn it's not like she had sex with anyone there." As soon as the words were out of my mouth I wanted to suck them back in.

"But, she's going to…," Emmett said as he licked his fingers clean. I stood up and threw money on the table to cover more than my burger and fries and left. Emmett and Jasper both were shouting after me to come back.

I called the phone number that Maria had given me and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" She sounded breathless and really sexy.

"Hey, it's Edward. I just wanted to confirm the details for Friday night. You got a minute?" I was suddenly really unsure of myself and this whole plan.

"Sure, Edward, whatcha got in mind?"

"Well, I wanted to bring her to the club and let you give her a lap dance. I'll encourage her to ask you to come home with us and you need to say no. Give her some bullshit about it being against company policy and such. I'll text you when we are about half way home. That will give us time to get there and get comfortable before you arrive. She will freak out when you walk in. Does that sound okay with you?"

"Sure, that's cool with me. So, do you want to talk about rules and stuff?" I had no idea what she meant with rules, like what rules do people really come up with?

"I have no idea, could we possibly discuss them when you get to our place?" I didn't want to make any decisions without Bella, it was her show and I wanted her to make the rules.

"Sounds good to me, I'll see you at the club Friday night. And Edward…thanks for choosing me, Bella is beautiful."

"Bella chose you Maria, not me, so thank her."

"Oh I will, I will!" She purred.

Alice and Rose took Bella shopping for her outfit for tonight. The girls decided that she needed the perfect dress for her new experience because of course my two best friends couldn't keep their traps shut. I'm sure Bella would have told them anyway to get their help. She came back with everything she needed to go out tonight, that was Alice and Rosalie's birthday gift to her.

I walked into the bathroom while Bella was in the shower and saw the wonderful lingerie laid out on the bathroom counter waiting for her sexy body to fill them out. The bra and panties were small and black lace, and I couldn't wait to see Bella in them. Her jewelry was laid out, along with a sexy pair of black heels, but nothing that gave me a clue as to what her dress looked like. I guess some things are better left as a surprise.

I left the bathroom and went back downstairs to find Emmett and Jasper to occupy my time. I knew that if I stayed alone or heaven forbid upstairs with Bella, we would be late. I did a couple of shots to calm my nerves. I knew it was sort of ridiculous to be nervous about this, hell, Bella asked for it. But I just couldn't shake the feeling that I was still doing wrong by actually going through with it. Emmett and Jasper made sure to tease me every change they got so the nerves were on high alert. I think I had several shots too many by the time Bella descended the stairs.

She looked beyond words. Her hair flowed free around her face and shoulders, it had a slight curl and waves to it, just like I liked it. Her make-up was done to perfection. I could tell she had it on but not to the point where she looked fake or overly done. Her skin was like spun silk and I loved her natural beauty. Tonight called for a little bit of glamour and she had done it exactly right. Her ears were adorned with large black earrings to match the necklace that hung from her graceful neck.

I noticed that the bottom of the necklace dipped way down into her cleavage, which was exposed to me and everyone else that walked by. Normally this was something that neither Bella nor I would feel comfortable with exposing, tonight it seemed as if Bella was dressing for the part that she was playing. Tonight she was a bolder, more sensual Bella. I could see it in her manner of dress, her face, her clothes, and her walk. She knew that I was here with her and she hoped that she would have her fantasy, so that spurred her on in her boldness.

My eyes continued down her beautiful body to her dress, this was the item that I was anticipating since I didn't get a sneak peek of it up in the bathroom. It was a soft, draping black material that hung around Bella's natural curves and accentuated them. The dress itself was a that met in a T formation in the middle of her back and exposed her sweet shoulders that I had a weakness for. She had some sort of a sheer thing that hung like a jacket over her arms and parts of her shoulders. The shoes I saw upstairs were on her feet, closing them in like a boot but showing off her pretty little toenails.

She wore the earrings and a necklace, while her only ring was her wedding ring, which I had placed there a little over seven years ago. The entire picture was beyond words and it was a good thing that Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were present tonight because Bella might not make it to the club at all if we were alone.

I grasped Bella's hand when she finally descended the stairs. I needed to give her a present before we left. I had picked it out even though she said she didn't need anything. It was one of those things that you see in the window and just know that it was made for her.

I pulled her towards the dining room chairs and motioned for her to sit in one. She did so, crossing her legs when she fully settled into the chair. My mind went completely blank. Her dress rode up slightly on her thighs and I could see her stockings. She had thigh highs on and I could see the small sliver of skin peeking out about the top of her right leg. I wanted to lick it right there and I didn't care if I had the entire city of Seattle in our living room at that moment in time. Bella cleared her throat and brought me out of my inner fantasies.

"Sorry," I mumbled. She smiled sweetly up at me through her lashes. "I just wanted to give you your gift before we leave." I handed her the box. She could certainly tell that it was jewelry by the shape and style of the box. Bella removed the wrapping paper and opened the box, gasping when she got to the silver bracelet that I found for her. It was a series of swirls in various sizes, some intersected and some intertwined. The larger of the swirls were encrusted with small diamonds. It was delicate but yet bold in its design, just like Bella.

I pulled it from the box and opened the clasp like the jeweler showed me and slid it up over her tiny wrist. It was as perfect on her lovely arm as I imagined it would be. Better in fact. "Do you like it?" She nodded excitedly. "I saw it and knew it would look perfect on you. I love you, baby, happy birthday." I kissed her sweet lips and tasted a little liquid courage on her as well. I smiled, knowing that we were so in tuned with each other.

"Let's get going or we'll miss dinner." I said as I stepped away from her delicious body.

We said goodbye to all of our friends and were in the limo that I hired to drive us to dinner and to the club within a matter of minutes. We held off on anymore drinking until we had dinner; we wanted to pace ourselves. No one wants to ruin a lifelong fantasy by getting wasted like a frat boy and puking.

Dinner, I'm sure, was good. For the life of me I couldn't remember a second of it. I do remember the drinks we had in the limo on the way to the club. It relaxed me and I began to look forward to watching Bella enjoy herself.

We were seated in the VIP section and were treated to the best dances by the best dancers. Bella's eyes were alive and happy, she was taking it all in. Each time we came here she became bolder in her actions. The first time she hardly looked at the girls and didn't make any movement towards them at all. I was sure that I had made a huge mistake. The second time we came she sat forward and watched the dancers but wouldn't interact with them either. She declined several lap dances, but asked for one for me. This time she was fully engaged with as many as she could be. Several dancers gave her kisses in exchange for the money she gave them as they danced for her. She took more than a few drinks that were sent to her. One entire round was courtesy of the owner of the club after he came by to wish her a happy birthday.

Bella had lost her shrug, jacket or whatever the hell it was called. It allowed me to see more of her cleavage that the low-cut dress showed off. I could see several of the men around the room looking as well but she was mine and was with me, so surprisingly it didn't affect me like I thought it would. Bella had once again began inching towards the stage when they announced Maria's name. Bella had simply threw her name out there but said she would be fine with whomever I chose. She had no idea if Maria would be interested in what we were proposing or not, so she tried not to get her hopes up. When Maria danced towards her on the stage Bella glanced at me looking for a sign. I picked up my drink trying to avoid her eyes. I didn't want her to see the victory in mine and therefore give away all of the secrets that I had. Her eyes must not have caught on to me because I could see the slight drop in her shoulders when I didn't acknowledge her question. I almost gave in and told her, almost. The look on her face when Maria showed up at our house would be so much better than the small amount of defeat she felt now. So I held fast to the resolve to make her wait.

When Maria was finished with her dance I called over the owner again and asked him for a private room with Maria. He quickly agreed and showed us around to the other side of the club. We waited in silence for a few minutes for Maria. We could hear the music creep in every so often but other than that we maintained the silence, I guess in preparation for what was about to come.

Maria breezed into the room and shut the door silently behind her. She immediately made her way to Bella, almost completely ignoring me. I appreciated the way she focused on Bella since it was her birthday, I didn't want a cat fight over a woman that was more interested in me than Bella. I sat back on the far couch and watched them interact with each other. They talked while they danced against each other. Bella still in her dress but Maria was simply in her bra and underwear. She had the kind where half her ass hangs out, like Bella. I could see the clear admiration written on each of their faces for the other.

Maria spun Bella and snuggled up against her back, her right hand trailed up Bella's outer thigh while her left hand slid across the exposed cleavage. A soft moan escaped Bella when Maria touched her and it seemed to travel across the room and straight to my dick. Both girls danced in the center of the small room that we were in, small moans and such bouncing around the walls to land directly in my lap. Their eyes both met mine as the mating ritual continued while I watched. I was very content to allow Bella her fun, or the amount that she thought she was getting.

I lifted my drink and finished it off. When my vision was no longer obscured by my glass I noticed that Bella and Maria had shifted positions, they were now facing each other. Bella's hand slightly held back behind her beckoning me to join them. I left my perch and molded my body up against Bella's back; I moved her hair off of her shoulder and kissed her neck softly. My hands rested on her hips slightly towards her back so that I could stay out of Maria's way.

Their hands twined together and as their eyes met, their heads drifted closer together, slowly, so slowly. Each waiting for the other to call a halt to the dance that we were engaged in, but at the same time begging for it to continue for just one more minute. Maria lifted their joined hands to shoulder level for both of them when their lips met. The kiss was slow at first, each testing the other, trying out things to see if they were liked. Soon the kiss moved past slow to heated, both girls breaking apart panting for breath. Bella stepped back against me and pressed her ass fully against my erection, while Maria stepped forward to close the empty space that Bella left. Their arms still held up and out of my way so I slid my hands inside Bella's dress and caressed her luscious breasts. Brushing past Maria's as well since she stood so close to Bella. Each one moaned in pleasure and crashed back together to finish the kiss they had halted moments before.

"Fuck!" Escaped Bella's lips, as I kissed her along her neck and Maria pressed kisses along her breast bone. I pressed Bella breasts up and together to give Maria more access. That was all the invitation that Maria needed as she delved in and licked, sucked and kissed every inch of skin that I had exposed. Twice she licked along my fingers and sucked on the tips. I adored this woman, she walked the fine line of engaging me, while not losing Bella's interest as well. Bella had made a fine choice, all credit goes to her.

"Maria, please tell me you'll come back to the house with us. We can continue this there." Bella panted as Maria licked across the top of her left breast.

Her eyes registered shock and disappointment when she glanced up at both of us. Her hands on the outside of Bella's dress pressed over my hands under Bella's dress.

"I can't, it's uh…against the rules. We sign a contract and if you go against it, that's grounds for immediate dismissal. I want to, but I can't lose my job." Her words almost had me convinced that she spoke the truth, however, she knew that she didn't get paid for the last half of our date until it was over so if this were true then I at least wasn't out any money.

"But, Edward owns his own company. He can give you a job to replace this one if anyone finds out. Please, reconsider. It's my birthday." Bella pouted.

"I know it is, beautiful, and that is what has afforded us this room for so long without anyone checking up on us. Usually a bouncer comes by and checks every two minutes when we're in here. You don't know how much I would like to, would love to, in fact, but I can't. We have about 15 minutes left, let's make the most of it, okay?" She stroked Bella's hair in a loving, tender fashion and leaned in to kiss her again. Maria's mouth traveled across Bella's lips and down to her neck and shoulder; she continued down to lick her again across the still exposed breasts.

Suddenly, she dropped down to her knees and lifted Bella's skirt. Bella's body buckled against me and I supported her weight against mine as Maria's pink tongue dipped down between Bella's legs and licked across the material that was between Bella's legs. Bella gave a loud moan and I turned her head to kiss her and partially silence the moan. I didn't know how much was allowed back here in these rooms but I was certain that it was never supposed to get this far by anyone, male or female.

Maria's head bobbed as she licked Bella, until she slowed and started to pull away. Bella's hips followed and tried to close the distance that her retreat was creating. Maria's slender fingers reached back up and slid Bella's lacy underwear to the side, and she licked across her heated pussy with one slow lick.

"Fuck me, you taste so good. Damn it, I'll be able to taste you all night now." Her head slipped back and forth across Bella's core several times and I was sure that Bella was close to an orgasm.

A slight knock sounded against the door as someone called, "Time."

Maria placed a sweetly gentle kiss right on Bella's pubic bone and stood. "I'm sorry that I didn't get to finish that thought for you." Her smile seemed so sad and forlorn that I really doubted if we would see her at the house in a little while. "I really have enjoyed myself and you both have been very generous to me." She leaned in to kiss Bella again. When they pulled away her eyes glanced over to me and Bella gave a slight nod. We both leaned in and our mouths met. She opened her and I admitted her tongue into mine. I could certainly taste Bella on her as she said. I pulled back before it was too late to ask me to do so.

"Damn, I can taste you there. Did you like that taste on her?" Spurred on by all the drinks and the possibility that we were in fact losing Maria I spoke out. Bella nodded as I turned to Maria. "Don't you want to strip her down and lay her out across the bed, and lick her all over her body? Let your tongue slide in and out of her sweet pussy? Let your tongue drift across her ass as she whimpers and coos below you? Don't you want to watch me fuck my wife while she licks your pussy?"

Maria's eyes took on a hard, dark expression, Bella's eyes drifted up to question me. At that exact moment that Bella was occupied looking at me Maria chose to give a small nod to let me know that she would in fact be at our house as soon as she could get there.

"I would love to, Edward, but I can't risk it. She is certainly the sweetest pussy I have ever had on my tongue but I can't. And yes, I do, in fact, want to watch you pounding in and out of her. I'm sure that you are quite good at it, but I can't. I want to do all kinds of things with both of you, but I can't. I'm sorry." Her eyes met mine again briefly and she gave another nod. I took that as my cue to get the hell out of here and wait for her at our house.

"Fine, nobody makes Bella come as hard as I do anyway." I pulled Bella away from Maria and towards the door that was now opened by the big-ass bouncer, to assess why we hadn't already made our way out into the halls again. Bella followed me but by this time she was almost dragging her feet and I had to really pull her along and back to our table.

"You don't say a word about what happened in there, you got me?" I demanded from Bella. She nodded as her eyes blinked, showing her lack of belief that what she thought happened had really happened after all.

When we reached our table, I texted our driver and let him know we were on our way out. I settled the tab and left a large tip for Maria. I gathered our things and we retreated to the safety of our limo again.

I pulled my phone out once again when we were a few minutes away from the club and texted Maria. "I'm asking him to take the fastest way home." I commented to Bella, and motioned my phone and hands towards her. She nodded and sat back in the seat again. Several seconds later Maria responded to me.

**I'm right behind you, I think I'd be there tonight even without your generous offer of payment, I can't wait to watch you fuck your wife. **

Bella seemed in a daze so I texted her back.

**I can't wait to watch you lick my wife. She loves it when you slide two fingers inside of her and lick her hard and fast, can you do that? Can you make her say your name when she comes?**

I knew I was walking a thin line but I couldn't help it. This was as good of foreplay as if she was here herself touching my hard dick, stroking it.

**Fuck yes I can. I can't wait to slide my finger right into her sweet little ass as she comes. Does she let you do that to her? Am I going where you haven't been before? **

Bella had drifted off to sleep against my shoulder so I felt no fear in responding to her.

**I've been in there, not often, but I have. Let's see if you can show her how to lick your pussy well enough that she can make you come. My sweet innocent Bella has never had anyone's pussy or ass on her tongue, can you make her an expert at it tonight?**

Without delay a response came back

**Like I said, better than you. Can I make her come more times than you can? I bet I can, I bet she says my name more than yours. She will say it at least ten times with my mouth, and fingers on her. I'm a woman and I know how to touch a woman. I know how to touch a man as well; perhaps I can teach her a thing or two about touching you! How about that? Can I fuck you while she watches? **

It's a good thing we pulled up in front of our house at that exact moment because I didn't know how to respond to her last text. Did I want her hands and mouth on me? Yes, hell yes, but in a strange way only because she'd had those hands and mouth on Bella before me. I didn't know how Bella would feel about this. I needed her to understand that I was fine with whatever amount of contact that she wanted Maria and I to have.

As the door opened for us I stepped out and pulled Bella into my arms. I shook the drivers hand and passed him his tip. He tipped his hat and left the driveway silently.

Bella startled when I turned on the kitchen light and offered her a cold bottle of water. She took it and drained half of it before I could take a drink from mine. We turned off the light and made our way into the living room, I settled down on the couch. Bella would be suspicious when we stayed here too long, as we never use this room, but I didn't need to worry about that when I saw the lights of a car as it pulled into the driveway. I took another drink of my water as a timid knock sounded on the front door.

"Who could that be?" Bella asked.

I stood and moved further away from the door. I wanted her to answer it and see Maria for herself.

"Probably the driver, we probably left something in the car, that's all." I shrugged.

The sleep slowly leaving her eyes as she opened the door, the shock that registered on her face when she stood face to face with Maria was priceless.

"What…I mean…ugh…come in before someone sees you." Bella pulled her in and slammed the door. "I don't want you to be in danger with someone seeing you and your job."

The girls stood and looked at each other, taking the other one in. Bella was still wearing her black dress and heels from the club; Maria however had changed and was wearing a black trench coat and black heels now. I guess it does get a little suspicious to drive around wearing nothing but your underwear.

"That was just a story we devised for you. I had always planned to come over here, from the moment I walked out onto the stage and saw your beautiful face. Sorry, we tricked you." Maria's face adopted the right amount of sorrow while still showing her excitement at the situation we were now standing in.

Bella gasped and turned to look at me. I sauntered across the room to join the two of them, once again I ended up standing behind Bella. "Baby, I arranged all of this for you. Do you think I would let your biggest fantasy go unfulfilled? You asked and so you shall have." She planted a soft kiss across my mouth and turned back to Maria.

Bella reached out for Maria to pull her closer but Maria stopped the action, "Before we go any further we need to set the ground rules. So we all understand them." I nodded in agreement.

"Bella, this is your show, so you name the rules." I added because I wanted Bella to know that I would be involved as much or as little as she wanted.

"Uhm, well, okay." She drew in a deep breath and said, "No actual sex between Edward and Maria, oral sex is fine and touching is fine, but no penetration?" Her soft voice sounded unsure of her request so I immediately agreed by nodding my head, Maria did as well.

"What else, baby?" I placed a small kiss right beside her ear.

"I'm okay with everything else, Maria?" Bella offered Maria the opportunity to state her rules.

"I'm okay with those."

Bella immediately leaned in and kissed Maria on the mouth. It was slow and sensual, tongues and lips shared and teased.

Maria paused to loosen the belt on her trench coat and pull it open. Underneath, she was wearing black lingerie. That shit always has a fancy name and I had no fucking clue what to call it, but it was beautiful. The cups over her breasts were delicate lace, they tied together with a black satin ribbon. The skirt was sheer black lace as well. She had on several silver necklaces that hung down right between her breasts dragging your eyes right down to them. Bella apparently couldn't resist this invitation, because she immediately began to kiss down her neck and across the open skin on her chest.

Once again, I tried to step away and give them their space. But Bella and even Maria reached to pull me back to them.

"You stay close, you're not an outcast! Just because she is here doesn't mean that I don't want you, because I do. I want you near me tonight, as well." I leaned down and kissed Bella exactly as I knew she liked. When a moan erupted from her mouth I lifted my eyebrow in challenge to Maria. The earlier texts and the challenges we presented in them were not forgotten by me.

In retaliation, Maria pulled Bella's hands up and placed them on her full breasts, under the lace right against the skin. Maria reciprocated by sliding her hands into Bella's dress as well.

I stood behind the girls with my hands on Bella's hips. I watched Maria slowly build the kisses between them. I wondered if kissing a girl was different than kissing my lips. If she liked it more.

Bella must have read my mind because she turned back to me and kissed my mouth, moaning as she slipped her tongue inside to touch mine. Maria dropped down to her knees behind Bella and I felt Bella lift each leg to step out of her underwear. I took the opportunity to slip my hand down and touch Bella's bare pussy. I slid one finger through the crevice of her sweet lips and just barely entered my finger into her. I could feel Maria licking her ass and the back of her pussy so l slid my finger back and allowed her to work that side while I circled Bella's clit. All the attention was making it hard for Bella to stand, she kept widening her stance to make more room for Maria to get closer.

"Let's get you laid down on the bed, angel." I whispered against her mouth. Bella simply nodded as she ran her hand through Maria's hair.

Maria rose and took Bella's hand, and led her to stand beside the bed as she said, "You have the best tasting pussy I have ever had." A small whimper rose from Bella's throat and escaped her mouth. I completely agreed with Maria, although I certainly had not tasted anyone else's pussy, I was still certain that Bella's was the best.

Most guys in this situation would have been trying to figure out ways to be with both of these women and quickly. I, however, was happy to watch Maria please my wife and make her happy. That shit turned me on, watching Bella get so riled up that I knew without a doubt my cock was the only thing that was going to make her feel better. I dropped down into the chair in the corner as Maria began pulling Bella's dress off. She then slowly slid off Bella's bra and replaced the fabric cups with her hands. I watched in fascination as Bella threw her head back, a move she had done so many times before with me. But I had never seen it from this angle, from this far away so I was able to take in all the small gestures that I missed. The way her eyebrows pulled together in concentration or the way her hand paused mid motion when Maria hit a spot that caused pleasure to rush over her. The way her mouth stood slightly agape and her tongue ran over her lips.

Bella stepped back and laid down on the bed, thankfully positioning herself so I could see everything that Maria was doing. Her legs were still encased in those sexy black lace thigh highs as she propped her left foot up on the edge of the foot board, the other leg she bent knee at an angle, so she was spread wide open.

Maria wasted no time pulling herself up in between Bella legs. She kissed down the inside of her thigh with slow open mouthed kisses that left a trail of moisture shimmering in the small amount of light in the room. When she finally reached the apex she licked along the side of Bella's already wet lips, oh so slowly. I wanted to watch Bella's face again, but I just couldn't pull my gaze away from the mouth that was licking Bella's pussy. It was such a fucking turn on to see. I shrugged out of my jacket and dropped it to the floor, and immediately began to unbutton my shirt. I needed to be naked as soon as possible.

My actions much have caught Bella's eye because she waved me over to the bed beside her. I stood and started to unbutton my pants but she quickly stopped me.

"No, baby, leave those there. I want to do it." Bella's voice was husky and thick with emotions, I'm certain pleasure was at the top of that list. Maria had two fingers deep inside of her and was flicking Bella's clit with her tongue. When our eyes met over Bella's splayed out body I simply nodded at her, letting her know that Bella certainly liked that particular action. I could see the small smile curve Maria's mouth where it molded against Bella's body.

Bella moved around on the bed so that her head was hanging off and pulled me close to her. Maria adjusted and dove right back into Bella, while Bella made short work of loosening my pants. When she had both my pants and boxers off, Bella pulled my hard dick right into her mouth. The angle of her head allowed me to slide so far in. I had to work so hard not to come right then, the combination of Bella's mouth working over me and watching Maria fuck Bella with her fingers was almost too much. I leaned forward and began to pump my hips to match Maria's rhythm while I took both of Bella's breasts in my hands and squeezed them. Bella began to hum round my cock, giving me fair warning that she was about to come, and from the amount of her humming I was assuming she was coming real hard. I pulled out slightly to give her space but she grabbed my hips and pulled me back in as far as I would fit. I slowly rocked against her mouth as Bella's body tightened all over.

"Fuck yeah baby, come for me on my tongue. Fuck her mouth, Edward, make her come on me." Maria growled. Her dirty words pushed Bella over the edge and, quite frankly me too, as I released my load down the back of Bella's throat. I could hear Maria licking up Bella's wet body, cleaning her off. I pulled away and dropped down to my knees and kissed Bella.

"You are fucking fantastic, how was that for you?" I asked her.

"So good, so so good. I want you to fuck me now." She asked, as she looked up at me through her lashes. How could I ever say no to this beautiful creature, no matter what she asked?

"Anytime baby."

Bella hopped up and pulled Maria up onto the bed with her. Both girls were face to face on their knees.

I could see Bella's tongue snake into Maria's mouth, and as if it were possible, my dick got harder just knowing that Bella would taste herself. Just as the thought entered my mind, my dear sweet Bella moaned and pushed Maria's face harder against her mouth.

She pulled away from Maria and panted against her mouth. "Fuck, that tastes so damn good." She said as she smashed her mouth against Maria's again.

Bella pushed Maria down onto the bed and began to untie the lace negligee that she wore. One simple pull and Maria was only wearing her lacy panties. Bella was not happy about the one remaining layer, so she pulled the strings at each hip that held that in place as well. Three small tugs were all that kept Maria's clothes on, so with those dispensed of, Bella set off exploring Maria's body.

Bella licked, kissed and touched every single part. I was so proud of her, she had Maria whipped up into a frenzy in no time at all.

Maria's hands were guiding Bella, showing her the spots on her body that were the most sensitive. Bella looked up, her eyes full of wonder and uncertainty. "Maria…." Bella breathed against her stomach.

Maria looked up, the fire clearly burning in her eyes.

"I don't know what to do, to please you, I mean." The fire kitten was gone and back was my uncertain wife.

Maria sat up; with Bella still draped between her legs she planted a kiss right on Bella's mouth. "Don't doubt yourself, you know as much as I do. You are a woman, you know what feels good, just do that. If it turns you on to do it, it will turn me on to get it done to me." Maria's smile was simple and honest. Bella must have taken the courage out of her words and decided that perhaps she could turn Maria on just as much as Maria turned her on. Bella glanced over her shoulder at me and I just simply nodded at her, encouraging her to try. I knew she would do fine, Bella was an attentive lover and always knew exactly what to do to turn me on, so I knew she could do the same for Maria.

Bella began to kiss her again across her stomach, slowly ever so slowly inching her way down to Maria's hip bones. A few small kisses to each hip bone and then Bella skipped any other spots and went straight for the only other important part below the belt. Maria gave a small gasp of surprise when Bella put her sweet mouth directly against Maria's already wet lips. Bella's tongue darted out to taste and give a few small testing licks. When Maria groaned in pleasure, Bella gave up with the timid act and just dove in. She licked and flicked all the right parts based on Maria's groans, grunts and moans. My girl was fucking amazing, eating a pussy like she had done it all her life.

Bella caught my eye when I moved up to the side of the bed within Bella's eye line. I held up two fingers and then motioned for Bella to slide her two fingers into Maria. The glint in Bella's eye took on a devious hint as she followed my actions. The look increased when Maria's hips trashed up to meet and push Bella's finger in deeper.

"Fuck! Bella, that feels great." Bella hummed against Maria's clit, causing another round of thrashing by Maria. "Turn your fingers over and press them against the top of my body as you slide them in and out, FUCK!" Maria's head tossed back and forth. For Bella, this was a clear indication that she was about to come, but I had no idea if the same held true for Maria. I slid closer to the girls intertwined bodies and motioned to Bella that I wanted to touch Maria's beautiful breasts. Bella nodded but did not interrupt her current task. I reached over and tweaked Maria's nipples between my thumbs and forefingers. I let go of one side and leaned down to whisper in Maria's ear, "My girl can fuck you senseless every damn time. Good, isn't she?" Maria's only response was a long drawn out moan. Then she began to chat, "Fuck, fuck, fuck…right there, oh yes right there." Bella dove in even further, if that was possible, but Maria's impending orgasm must have spurred her on even more. It made her want, even more, to absolutely blow her mind.

I took my opportunity to move around behind Bella and press myself right into her, no hesitation what so ever. Bella was slick and certainly ready for me, the night had turned her on much more so than I had ever seen her. My strokes were slow and deep, I made sure to tilt my hips to press against Bella's G-spot. When she was really turned on it didn't take much to send her over the edge, many times. Maria was thrashing against her mouth while I pressed in and out of her from behind, still slow and deep, I wanted to prolong the intense pleasure that all three of us were experiencing.

"Baby, turn over for me." I urged Bella to move once Maria's orgasm had subsided. Bella flipped over onto her back and spread herself wide open for me. I knelt on my knees in between her legs. I could see the evidence of her arousal dripping down all over her inner thighs. I leaned down and licked her up the inside of her leg, until I was right against her outer lips. I gently licked them to clean them off, as well, not leaving any area untouched or unloved. I sat back up onto my knees and pulled Bella's leg over mine, leaving them stretched open as far as she allowed them. I enjoyed seeing Bella, every inch of her, especially this part of her. I eased in closer and pressed down on my still hard cock. I slid it up and down the wettest part of Bella's pussy, spreading the wetness all around until we both were coated with it again. Then I eased it down until it was pressing against her ass, I slid it up and down gently caressing her sensitive ass. Bella always loved it when I touched, kissed or paid any attention to her ass. I made sure that my other hand was rubbing her clit in small circles pushing her towards the edge of insanity. Neither of the acts were applying any great force, small gentle touches sometimes incited her more so than the rough hard pressure. It certainly seemed to be working Bella up, as I kept my eyes moving from her pretty pussy being worked over by my hand, my cock sliding around her ass, and the look on her face. I didn't know which one was working me towards my climax faster. Bella began to moan and do her telltale thrashing.

Maria leaned in to help her along with some dirty talking. "Does he feel good against your ass, Bella? Has he fucked you there? It feels so good when he slides his large cock into that tight hole, so good, I swear it does." Bella's moaning went into high gear and I could feel her fluttering around my dick as it slid up and down just on the outside of her.

"Yeah baby, come for me. Come on." If she could come within the next few seconds, I might have time to work her up again before I lost my battle with my impending orgasm.

For Bella the harder the orgasm the smaller the amount of noise she made. This one must have been off the charts because all she did was pull her mouth into a small circular shape and allow her body to move in whatever way it saw fit.

"You like that dick in you?" I was usually not that vocal with Bella, but something about this night was spurring us all in a different direction and it all felt great to hear and say.

Bella simply nodded.

"You want it in your ass, you wanna feel me there?" Maria's eyes lit up at this suggestion. She jumped in and helped my case.

"Let me see him fuck your ass, I want to see his big cock slide in there." Bella began to thrash again so I slid my dick into her and pushed it all the way in before pulling it all the way out again. She was in the midst of another full on orgasm, this one came on quickly. Hell, it had only been a minute at the most since she had her last one. I hoped this was a clear indication of how turned she still was.

When Bella stopped moving about, she opened her eyes and stared directly into mine as she said, "Let's go." If my dick was not already leaking, it certainly was at that statement.

Bella pulled Maria down onto her back and climbed on top of her, both girls were poised over each other's waiting pussies. I climbed back in behind Bella and adjusted myself, almost against her. I wanted to make sure she enjoyed this so I took a moment to spread the moisture and press a single finger into her ass. Bella moaned and pressed back against me. I slowly added several fingers until I thought she was ready to take me in. I wiped as much moisture as I could gather up and over me to make it go in as easily as possible. I pressed the tip against her and Bella, God love her, pushed back against me. The tightness quickly engulfed me and pulled me in so deep. Fuck, she felt so good, I swear I don't know why we never tried this before.

Bella lost track of taking care of Maria because she was too engulfed in the sensations that she was feeling for the first time. Her body seemed to have a mind of it's own and moved against me without rhyme or reason. I simply pulled my hands away and allowed her to move us, it certainly felt good, so I went with it. I knew I was not going to last long this way and I certainly hoped that Bella was worked up enough to carry herself along with me, because I was not certain that I had the frame of mind to take care of her at all. At that exact moment I felt Maria's fingers slid into Bella's pussy through the thin membrane that separated our different appendages. I no longer wondered if Bella was close enough, because she began to wail and moan. I pushed in and out faster and Maria matched my rhythm exactly. I took a large amount of satisfaction in knowing that it was certainly my name that Bella shouted as loudly as she could during the entire orgasm. And as good as her orgasms felt with me buried deep in her pussy, it felt that much more intense with me buried deep in her ass. I saw stars begin to swirl around my head as I felt my balls tighten and the release that followed.

As we all three calmed down and lay side by side breathing, I was glad that Bella's fantasies seemed to be completely fulfilled.

At some point we all drifted off to sleep because when I woke up, Bella and I were curled up against each other covered by an extra blanket from our closet. Both of us were still undressed but Maria was no longer with us. I noticed that she had left a note for us on my nightstand.

_**Dear Bella & Edward,**_

_**Thank you so much for a night of fun and pleasure. I enjoyed myself in every way. If**__**,**__** Dear Bella**__**,**__** you ever decide that Edward is not for you anymore, please look me up. I am certain that we **__**would**__** be oh so happy together. I hope it was all you dreamed **__**up**__**of**__** and more. Happy Birthday**__**,**__** Dear Bella.**_

_**Love and Kisses,**_

_**Maria**_

_**P.S. Edward, you win! You two are perfect for each other, never let her go!**_

I dropped the note back down onto my nightstand. Maria had another thing coming if she ever thought that I was stupid enough to allow Bella to leave me. It was never going to happen. I snuggled closer to Bella and whispered, "Happy Birthday, baby." Then I drifted back to sleep and enjoyed just holding her against me.

* * *

**I will give you a few minutes to cool off and then, please, let me know what you think!**


	2. Alternate Ending

I was contacted by a sweet ffn reader and she asked for some specific actions between Bella/Edward/Maria. So I wrote it for her, cause to be honest this is where I wanted it to go anyway.

With that said, this outtake will include actual sex between Edward and Maria. Now I know that squeaks some of you out, if so do not read on. If this doesn't bother you then by all means continue!

Thanks to obesessedwithedward1 for asking and thanks to ineedlove for inspiring her bff to ask for this outtake. Happy Birthday bb! I hope it's a good one!

The bold print is where this takes up and ends within the original one shot. So it is just added at the end before Maria leaves. Enjoy!

* * *

**As we all three calmed down and lay side by side breathing, I was glad that Bella's fantasies seemed to be completely fulfilled. **

I drifted off to sleep because I awoke to Bella and Maria sandwiched around me. Each one kissing the side that they were pressed against, Bella behind me, Maria in front of me. I kept my eyes closed and waited to see where this little experiment was heading.

Maria giggled as she licked across my nipple and it hardened for her. "You must have worn him out, Bella dear. He's still sound asleep."

I made sure to lie really, really still. I was in heaven; the extreme pleasure that ran through me with each of these beautiful women's mouths on me was indescribable. But I didn't want to violate the rules that Bella set up so I would allow her to lead this.

"Lick his cock, he'll wake up then!" Bella giggled. Obviously the two of them have been in the liquor cabinet in my study, Bella only giggled when she was tipsy.

"Can I?" Maria asked, leaning closer to Bella over my shoulder and in the process pressing herself fully against me. Her curves were so different than Bella's, she almost felt wrong against me. I felt Bella's head nod her affirmative answer against my shoulder.

Maria shimmied down my body and pulled my cock into her hands. Almost as if the two were linked, Bella pulled herself up and slightly leaned over my body to see Maria's actions. Bella groaned as Maria's mouth engulfed my already hard cock.

"Deeper, can you take it deeper?" Bella's husky voice rang out as Maria bobbed down even further on me. Bella began to kiss my neck and my ruse of sleep was lost then. I couldn't deny the dual sensations any longer. I turned and kissed Bella back, my tongue slid into her open and ready mouth.

"Baby?" I questioned Bella. Hoping she understood the exact question that I posed, because fuck if I did. My brain and my heart were at odds right now and I had no idea who would win this one. I wanted Maria, wanted to be with her, I won't lie. She was a beautiful girl and she certainly turned me on. But on the other hand I didn't want to hurt Bella. I would adhere to any guidelines that she set because no amount of sex, no matter how good it is, is worth losing her. Ever!

"Relax, she knows what she is doing, just enjoy it." Bella murmured against my lips.

"But…we agreed. I mean I don't want to hurt you, this isn't about me, it's about you tonight." I tried to reason with her again. I certainly didn't want her to make a 'drunk' decision that would cause us harm either. "How much have you had to drink?" I asked as gently as I could.

She shook her head and held up her hand to indicate one drink. Bella was no lush but she could certainly take one drink and not be anywhere near tipsy so I relaxed on the drinking issue.

"Is it okay if we change the rules?" The timid, unsure voice that came out of Bella was certainly a surprise after the evening we had already had.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked, not certain exactly where she wanted to take this.

She leaned closer to my ear and whispered right against the skin. "I wanna see you fuck Maria." Her voice was husky, I could hear the desire dripping off of each word.

To say I was stunned was a huge understatement! I couldn't process words past the ones Bella just uttered! And the whole time Maria is still working over my cock with her wonderful lips.

I shifted my body to be able to see her face better, "Are you sure, this is about you, not me." I stuttered at her, my brain was screaming at me to shut the hell up and get on with the sex.

"I'm sure." Her eyes showed her clear decision.

"Bella…"

She threw her hand up and stopped the words about to come from my lips. "Edward the fact that you are so hesitant to go with this shows me that you would never do this if I hadn't asked you. I trust you, I promise I do. You both have given me so much pleasure and I want you to enjoy some as well, as a thank you for trusting me and giving me this. Please." She pulled out the pouty smile and looked at me through her eyelashes. Gone! I was helpless to deny her anything, especially when she pulled out this particular look.

"Okay." That was my intelligent answer to her. Her eyes lit up and she immediately shifted around beside me and pulled me flat onto my back. Maria followed us. Bella pulled her up and kissed her hot mouth again.

I watched as Bella pulled my cock upright in her hand and positioned Maria over it. Maria slid down onto it while Bella held it for her. The pleasure was too much to comprehend.

Once Maria completely encased my cock, Bella shuffled up and took her place over my face. She faced Maria and I could hear them kissing as I worked each one over, one with my mouth and the other with my cock.

Maria moaned and thrashed over me, she was warm and felt wonderful, but she was not my Bella. Her pussy was not as tight and somehow didn't work me in quite the same way that Bella did.

I lost contact with Bella's delicious pussy for a moment when she leaned forward, but immediately felt her hand split open in a "V" around my cock as I slid in and out of Maria. I moaned just as Bella pushed her warm center back over my lips. Bella squirmed over and over as her orgasm rushed through her. I held her hips tightly against me as I helped her ride it out.

Once Bella was satiated, I pushed her back off of my face and leaned up to flip Maria over. Now it was her turn.

"Put her on her knees, you can fuck her harder that way." Bella offered. I was certainly all for this position, as it did give me deeper penetration. I was also able to thrust harder as well, because when Bella is really worked up she likes the harder thrusts. I wondered if Maria liked the same things also. I realized that as I was musing in my head, Bella and Maria were changing positions.

Bella now lay on her back with Maria hovering above her waiting for me to continue with her. As I moved into position behind Maria I mouthed to Bella, 'I Love You'. I wanted her to know that this changed nothing and she was still most important in my life. In my vows I promised to love her every day of forever, and I meant those words. She would always be the most important person in my life.

Bella's smile settled the issue in my heart; I knew she was on the same page with me. We both knew this was an adventure and not a normal thing for us. With my panic gone, I plunged back into Maria. I cherished the feeling of being in her, only for the reason that I felt gratitude towards her for allowing me to give Bella this fantasy without any strings attached to it. Maria knew that we were there for a one time deal, not a new relationship. She would take it for what it was-fun only.

I snapped back to the moment and realized that I had been deep inside my head and therefore semi neglectful to the two beautiful ladies I had in front of me. Bella punctuated this for me with clarity when she moved her hand into place between Maria and me. Once again her fingers fell open into a "V" formation and she pressed against Maria's wet clit as she massaged my cock as I slid in and out of my destination. I almost lost it, the combination of Bella's hand and Maria's pussy, it was almost too much.

Just as I realized that this may soon be over for me, Bella shimmied out from underneath us and darted off of the bed. Maria glanced at me over her shoulder and we both froze, unsure of the exact cause of Bella's hasty departure. Before either of us could make a move to figure the mystery out Bella appeared again. She was carrying a box, the most important box in our house. The box that kept her 'toys' hidden.

Bella had a large supply of toys, I loved to watch her whenever she bought a new one. She would lay herself out on the bed, spread her legs and figure out exactly how fast she could make herself come with it. I loved to figure out what made her come the fastest.

Bella laid the box on the bed up by Maria's head, and proceeded to open it. I could tell the exact moment when Maria saw what Bella's box contained. I felt her body halt infinitesimally, and her breathing picked up. Apparently Maria liked toys as well.

"Edward, let's turn Maria back over and see if she likes my collection. What do you say to that?" Bella purred. She sounded so exotic and seductive. Maria was already moving herself before I could help her in any way. Maria was certainly ready for whatever Bella had in mind.

When Maria was on her back, Bella positioned me on my knees and back between Maria's legs. Her sweet little hand guided my throbbing cock back into Maria. Bella laid down on the bed behind me so that she could see through my spread knees and look directly at my cock pumping in and out of Maria's sweet pussy. Once my rhythm was built back up Bella squeezed some lube on her fingers and massaged it all over Maria's ass. Bella took her ribbed purple jelly vibrator and slowly worked it into Maria's ass. Maria began to swear and thrash around, I had to admit the vibration was amazing feeling.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…don't stop, don't fucking stop. Oh shit, deeper, Bella, deeper." Maria began to incoherently talk as Bella and I fucked her simultaneously. She pulled her legs up and rested them against her torso, opening herself up to both of us even further. I felt the vibration increase in Maria's ass, pulling Maria's orgasm right along with it. Bella began moving the vibrator in and out, prolonging her sweet torture.

I felt the tell tale tightening in my balls and began to thrust deeper in to match Bella. When I couldn't fight off my release any longer, I pushed in as far as I could and then pulled all the way out of Maria. I pumped my erection as I came all over Maria's sweet pussy lips. Bella immediately removed the vibrator and pushed me out of the way to lean over and lick up every drop I had spilled onto Maria.

This action caused Maria to begin to thrash about again as Bella licked her pussy clean. I felt sad that Maria and I both had enjoyed an orgasm but Bella appeared to be left without one. I decided to change that right now, Bella was the star of this show and she would not walk away from tonight out shown by anyone.

I moved down to the end of the bed and picked up the vibrator that Bella had previously been using in Maria, and slid it deep inside Bella. At the same time I attached my mouth around her swollen clit and began to suck on it. When the vibration began Bella lost it. She began to writhe around on my face and push herself down on the vibrator. Again, very little sound came from Bella as she rode out her orgasm. Just a small, faint whisper of my name over and over again.

**At some point after that we all drifted off to sleep because when I woke up, Bella and I were curled up against each other covered by an extra blanket from our closet. Both of us were still undressed but Maria was no longer with us. I noticed that she had left a note for us on my nightstand**.

_Dear Bella & Edward,_

_Thank you so much for a night of fun and pleasure. I enjoyed myself in every way. If, Dear Bella, you ever decide that Edward is not for you anymore, please look me up. I am certain that we would be oh so happy together. I hope it was all you dreamed of and more. Happy Birthday, Dear Bella._

_Love and Kisses,_

_Maria_

_P.S. Edward, you win! You two are perfect for each other, never let her go!_

**I dropped the note back down onto my nightstand. Maria had another thing coming if she ever thought that I was stupid enough to allow Bella to leave me. It was never going to happen. I snuggled closer to Bella and whispered, "Happy Birthday, baby." Then I drifted back to sleep and enjoyed just holding her against me.

* * *

**

**This was not beta'd so please forgive my terrible grammar, punctuation, and all over mistakes. Let me know what you think as always!  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well this is something that has been rolling around in my head for a while now. My good friend theonlykyla encouraged me to write it out and here it is. It was supposed to be a single chapter addition but from the looks of it, it may be several chapters, lol. I hope you don't mind. This is really a set up chapter but I did give you a little citrus here to keep all my pervs happy. Big thanks to Cat and Kyla for looking out for all my errors and stuff! I appreciate you both! **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Menage A Trois- Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

I had less than a month before Edward's birthday would be here and I still had no idea what the hell I was going to get him. A dinner party was planned and I had a watch wrapped up to give him in front of everyone else. But for several years now we had always exchanged personal gifts, gifts that no one else were privy to. It started three years ago when Edward gave me my ultimate fantasy with Maria. Since then we have used our birthdays and anniversary as a way to reconnect sexually with each other.

Don't get me wrong our sex life is great but these are extra special times that we plan for each other. We use it as a time to try something new with each other. The problem is that we have done so much that now it is getting hard to find something new without venturing into areas that neither Edward nor I are really interested in. I mean who wants to see their man in a diaper calling for their Mommy? Not me. I want Edward all grown up and ready to fuck me senseless.

I put the worrying behind me and closed my eyes so I would be rested and prepared for my meeting tomorrow. I had a new client coming to discuss a loan for a brand new building for their business. I had to admit I was worried about this venture, it was a hard economic time and most businesses were not in the position to expand. I just hoped that the owner really had done her homework and was able to back up the figures she sent us. I didn't want a project of this size to go south before it even got started. This was my chance at a promotion and I didn't want to blow it because of someone's over inflated ego.

I watched Edward towel his fine ass off in the mirror while I put in my earrings. I was dressed and ready to walk out the door and it was a good thing that I was. Otherwise we would both be late for work this morning. He looked too good to resist. I stepped towards him and placed a kiss on the side of his jaw. "Bye, baby, have a good day." He wrapped his arm around me and gave me a kiss full on the lips.

"You, too. Good luck. It will go fine." He patted my ass as he reassured me about the meeting today. "Dinner with Rose and Emmett tonight, don't forget."

"I won't. If I get done early enough maybe we can meet up for lunch?" I asked as I gathered my laptop bag and purse.

"Sure, I'd love that." He placed one more kiss to my cheek and I turned to leave the room, watching his sexy ass walk into the closet in the mirror on our dresser as I walked out. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

With two Caramel Macchiatos in hand, I stopped by Angela's desk to drop hers off to her. "Here, now don't ever say how terrible your boss is, ever again." I narrowed my eyes at her as I spoke. She thought I didn't hear that comment to Ben yesterday on the phone when we had to work through lunch but I did. I grabbed my messages off of her desk and marched into my office.

Angela followed me in, sputtering and stammering to cover up her mistake. "I…I was just kidding, I swear I was." I held up my hand and stopped her.

"Ang, don't tell me that after how many years we've been friends, you don't know when I'm teasing?" Her hand flew to her hip and the other holding her coffee motioned between the two of us as she spoke.

"Fine, I see how it is. Well, see if I share the greatest porn video ever with my evil, vile, terrible, wicked, and especially mean boss then."

At the mention of the word 'porn video' I was flying around my desk to immediately apologize to her because as great as she was as an assistant, she was an even better porn video finder. Her videos were legendary good, like make me come multiple, multiple times good.

"Wait, new video? Okay, fine you're off the hook and I buy lunch for you all week, come on spill!" I begged as she laughed at me. I was not above getting down on my knees and giving her a little somethin' somethin' if you know what I mean.

"Fine but I choose where we eat." When I nodded my acceptance, she smiled. "I already emailed you the link, you perv. It's in your gmail account." She turned and walked away from me.

I ran back to my desk and pulled my laptop out of my bag and fired that bad boy up. Most of my co-workers thought that I brought my laptop to work so I could stay synced up and always have my info with me. Well, they were wrong! It was because I could check my email, my facebook, my tumblr and watch my porn videos without them knowing about it. I opened up my mail program and immediately found Angela's email. I didn't open it now, I didn't have time to watch it and cool down before my meeting. I would save that thing for this evening with Edward. We would watch it together. I made a quick stop by facebook, said hello to my girls in the group and checked tumblr. You have got to love the boy/boy porn that goes on around that place. It has opened up a whole new world for me, even Edward has commented about how sensual most of it looks. Long gone were the days of cheap gay sex in a public bathroom in the park with George Michaels, it was top quality stuff now days.

I noticed the time so I shut my laptop and locked it in my desk drawer. Angela would take notes on hers so mine wasn't needed. I gathered my files and made my way to Angela's desk so we could walk over to the conference room together. I halted outside the double glass doors and did a double take. To my great surprise there stood Maria. The woman responsible for our sexual revolution was here in my office. Shock wasn't even a big enough word to describe what I felt. We had talked a few times after that night she came over but it was few and far between, and the last time was more than a year ago. It wasn't a conscience decision by either of us to stay in touch or not stay in touch. If we saw each other we talked and caught up, if not then we were okay with that as well. I gathered my wits as she turned to face me with a beaming smile on her face.

"Bella, my gosh, it has been so long, how are you?" Maria rushed forward and we both embraced each other. A part of me wanted to worry about how to explain how we knew each other but the other part of me said to hell with it, what I did on my own time is my business.

"I'm good, what about you? You look amazing." The suits were standing around watching us. We talked for a few minutes and did some catching up; I told her about Edward starting up his own architectural firm and about our new house. We talked about our weekends away and how we had been as a couple. Maria was more like a therapist than an exotic dancer. She understood how important sexual health was to a person and to a couple. I was more than thankful for her help, she really opened us up as a couple. We were closer than we had ever been since then. More open, honest and trusting with each other.

I realized that I had monopolized her time so I turned to introduce her to everyone else. Maria jumped ahead and used the name that is on the loan application, Charlotte Johnson, as she held her hand out. I was a little confused by this but I guess in her line of business it was good to have a stage name and a real name. Keeps the creeps away.

We jumped right into our meeting and Maria showed us in more detail her business plan. She actually owned the club that we visited that night, well she does now, she didn't then. She's owned it for a little over two years and has expanded it. She has added a clothing line, fitness classes for women as well as a full service salon and spa. The problem is that her current space is now too small and she needs to expand again. Her proposal includes purchasing a new lot closer to downtown, building a brand new building that will utilize the bottom floor for all of her other businesses and allow the top floor to be used as a nightclub that will include a section for her exotic dancers to continue to perform. All in all her numbers were impressive and continue to grow each month. Her working capital is unheard of in this market and her plan is sound. She will diversify herself with this building and won't depend on one area to make her money. That way she has a better chance of succeeding if part of her plan fails to succeed. All in all she had a solid plan and I was hopeful that the uppers would see that and approve her loan.

The men decided to take a few minutes to talk it over and left us women alone to chat more. Within five minutes they were back to give us their answers. Marcus started the discussion. "Charlotte, it looks as if you have a solid plan and your numbers are certainly impressive. We think that it will be a great opportunity to back up your businesses. The loan is approved, but we have some conditions. Due to the fact that you are apparently personal friends with Ms. Cullen we will need to assign a new loan officer to keep track of your portfolio. I hope you understand." He folded his hands and both Maria and I became angry. Maria stood before I could to address their silly request.

"As a matter of fact, Marcus, I do not understand. Bella and I _are_ personal friends. We haven't seen each other in at least a year and that was only briefly in a grocery store, so she did not know about this business venture that I was involved in." Maria stopped and placed her hands on the large conference table we all sat at. God she was beautiful as she ranted at these stuffed shirt assholes. "She is not the reason that I came to this bank for this loan." Her long graceful finger pointed at me and I shuddered as I remembered at what that finger alone could do to my body. "I would have if I had known that she worked here but I did not. I came here because my family has had dealings with this bank for several generations, I would like to continue that. But I will not accept insinuations that Bella nor myself has done anything underhanded at all, because we have not." Her arms folded across her body and pressed her perfect breasts up even higher and my tongue longed to run across her dark nipples. "In fact, I will take my business somewhere else unless Bella is my loan officer. I mean it!" She strutted back to her seat and plopped her perky ass down. Angela and I both exchanged looks that were full of glee, we both had longed to put these men in their places for so long but neither of us had the chance that Maria has, so we celebrated with her.

"Well, now Mrs. Johnson, there is no need to get hasty with this. We simply thought that it would be better to not mix business with pleasure, that's all." I almost moaned aloud when Marcus said pleasure because oh how I knew the amount of pleasure she could provide.

"Well the good thing about women is that we can multi task and mixing the two together is never an issue for us. I think we will work just fine together. Don't you agree Bella?" She turned to look at me and gave me the opportunity to speak my peace.

"Absolutely, since Charlotte's main clientele would be women I think that it would be helpful for a woman to be involved with her to make sure that we leave no stone unturned and cover all of our bases." It killed me to use their go to metaphors but I saw the gleam in their eyes as the words were spoken and I knew that we had them.

"Fine, you both make a fine point but Bella, we will be looking over the portfolio from time to time to make sure that all is going according to plan. First things first, let's get us an architect to get this building off the ground." Marcus, Caius and Aro all nodded their heads as Maria leaned forward to once again give her opinion.

"Well, I know of a fine architect right here in the city, how convenient, he will be available to come over with any issues and I know for certain that he is more than capable and extremely talented." Maria sat back with a side glance at me. My panties were more than wet to hear her talk about my husband in such a manner.

"Oh, do tell Mrs. Johnson, who is this talent." Aro asked as he continued to write his notes.

"Well, it seems that Mrs. Cullen is not only a big wig in the business world but her husband is as well. It seems that Edward has recently started his own architectural firm. I'm sure he has an eye for details and would be invested in this project because it would mean his, as well as his wife's, success. I think he would be a wise choice. Don't you agree gentlemen?" She flashed a brilliant smile and pressed her boobs together a little more so that the cleavage was center stage. They all nodded while they focused on how much her top was revealing. "Okay, then it looks like Bella and I need to get to work here. Thanks for your time and I appreciate you all so much." We stood and moved out of the room with Angela followed us, the three of them still stood dumbfounded by her small showing of skin.

The three of us collapsed in my office and giggled at the stupidity of men. Show some skin and you get whatever you wanted. That's not to say that Maria would not have gotten her loan without it because she would, her numbers were air tight but it did help her get me and Edward on the job with her.

I reached for my phone and called his cell. We talked about going to lunch earlier, so now he would take the three of us to lunch since I owed Angela. "Hey sexy, you busy?" I purred at him when he answered the phone. I could hear people talking in the background and knew he must be on a job site. "There are three hungry people who wanted to have lunch with you and the good thing is that you can write it off as a business lunch." He chuckled at me as I spoke.

"Well then where would these three people like to meet me for this said business lunch?" He asked.

"What about The Tomato Stand? They have the best salads in town." Maria and Angela both nodded their heads at me.

"Okay, give me about thirty minutes and I will be there. Love you." He stated then hung up.

"Okay ladies, we have a date, let's get going cause it will take us longer to get there than him."

Over lunch we told Edward all about the meeting, turns out that Angela actually videoed it all. In the beginning it was an accident but after she saw the way Maria worked over Aro, Marcus and Caius she left it running. We discussed the details of the building she would need and he agreed to go by the job site and check out the land. He already had some ideas running through his head. I could tell by the way he stared off into space while we talked. We finally got around to talking about Maria's changes since we last talked with her. She had married Peter Johnson and when her Grandmother died she used her inheritance to buy out the owner of the club she worked for. Once she owned it she began to make the changes. Peter left his job and came to work for her so they could be together more often than their previous schedules allowed. All in all she was very happy.

Angela left us and went back to the office so that left Edward, Maria and I to talk. We finally brought up the night the three of us spent together. Edward and I both thanked Maria and explained how much it helped us. How it opened our eyes to each other and our needs as a couple. We explained how we made a point to do something special for our birthdays and such.

"Yeah, we've done so much that now it is hard to come up with something to do for Edward's birthday that is less than a month away." I pouted. Edward just smiled.

"Why don't you two come away with Peter and I, we have a place up at the lake. Very secluded, we could spend the whole weekend catching up and just enjoy the privacy that we crave up there." Maria offered and I could see the excitement in Edward's eyes at the idea. We had not had anyone else in our bed with us since that last time with Maria and to be honest I wasn't sure that was what she was offering at all but the chance to get away would be great.

Edward glanced at me then back to Maria, "Thanks, Maria, that would be great. We would love to join you both. It will give us a chance to meet Peter. Why don't you and Peter come stay with us that Friday night for the dinner party? Then Saturday morning we can get up and drive to the lake, we could take off on Monday that would give us three full days."

"Sounds great to me, let me call Peter and let him know." She pulled her phone out of her purse and made the call. Edward and I talked quietly as she spoke with Peter.

"Yeah, this is the couple that I told you about. I think you and Edward will get along great." She smiled at Edward and my mind began to turn over the ideas of Edward with another man. Again, I had no idea if that was the direction she was going with it but damn if the idea alone didn't make my panties all kinds of wet. My grip tightened on Edward's arm and he patted my hand in reassuringly.

We finished dinner and parted at the restaurant. We exchanged info and made plans to get together with Edward after he was able to draw up some plans for the building. Edward kissed both of our cheeks sweetly and turned to head towards his car. Maria stood for a few minutes as she watched him walk away. "I can't wait to see him and Peter together, I don't know how open he would be to that but the idea alone makes me want to rush home and have my wicked way with my man." Maria confessed and my heart leapt at the idea that she wanted the same thing that I did. It gave me a clear indication as to what her intentions were for the weekend. All of the sudden she turned to me and her eyes got real wide and panic stricken. "Oh God, Bella, I don't know if that is what you and Edward had in mind for the weekend. I mean I don't want to pressure either of you into something you weren't planning for. If you just want to go and hang out with us that is fine too, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Please forgive me?" She grabbed my hand as her words tumbled out of her mouth without pause for a breath or anything in between.

"Maria, it's fine. I mean we do have our history so it is only natural to assume of some sorts. It's fine. I mean I don't know what Edward plans but I have to be honest, when you brought it up I kinda went there with my ideas as well." A wicked gleam passed through her eyes as she looked at me, so I continued to speak. "Edward and I have never spoken about his thoughts on being with a man, but I want it, I can't lie. To imagine Edward with a guy makes me so wet and horny, blame tumblr." I laughed and was shocked when Maria did as well.

"Oh my gosh, I know that thing is all kinds of evil. I open it up and before I know it two hours have gone by." Her face took on a more serious note, "As long as I didn't offend you Bella. I really do think we could have a beautiful friendship, all four of us. I mean that in a platonic way, outside of whatever sex we have. I know that Peter and Edward will get along so well. Peter needs some friends here in town as he left most of his back in Chicago when he moved."

My eyes lit up, another thing that he had in common with Edward, Edward's family was originally from Chicago and Edward spent plenty of time there. With each passing second I looked more and more forward to our weekend away with Peter and Maria.

That night while Edward showered and I brushed my teeth, I told him about the email from Angela. "Damn straight we're watching that thing, I love Angela's porn videos. We should hire her." Edward called from the shower. I chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Do you forget that she already works for me and gives me the links without it costing us a single dime?" I asked around the toothbrush in my mouth.

"Oh, yeah, even better deal then. I'll be right out."

I ran to the bedroom to prepare for Edward. I slipped out the single ponytail holder I had in and divided my hair into two pigtails. Once those were secure I rummaged around in my drawers for the leg warmers and tight shorts that Edward loved. I donned them both and made sure that I found an extra tight t-shirt to wear to match the rest of my outfit. I grabbed a lollipop out of his nightstand drawer to pop into my mouth. That is how he found me, sitting in the middle of our bed, sucking on the lollipop, twirling one pigtail around my finger with a concerned look on my face. He sauntered over to the bed and stopped right beside me with his towel still wrapped around his waist, very low around his waist. I could see evidence of his erection under the towel. I glanced at it back and forth like a nervous school girl.

"Please, Mr. Cullen, I don't know if you plan to tell my mom and dad that I was looking at your videos or not but please, please don't. They will be so mad at me." I opened my eyes real wide and motioned towards my laptop that was all cued up to watch the video that Angela sent to me.

"Oh, I don't know Bella. I think, as parents, they need to know this fact about you. They need to watch out for you and make sure that you aren't doing anything that you shouldn't be doing." I lowered my eyes and refused to look at him. How well he fell into character without me even saying a word to him. I think the outfit gave it all away. "I mean I go away on business and ask you to stop by and take care of the mail but I come home to find you in my room, in my bed, watching dirty movies. What am I supposed to think, I mean it makes me wonder if you are a dirty girl and shouldn't be punished." He tapped his chin and somehow the action made his towel sink lower on his hips. I was almost salivating at the thought of seeing him exposed to me.

"Oh no, Mr. Cullen, I don't need to be punished at all." I climbed up to my knees and made my way to the edge of the bed. Close enough that my hard nipples would brush against his chest but not pressed directly against him.

"Well, I might be able to overlook it just this one time, Bella. If this was the only time you've done this, is it?" He demanded.

"I…I can't lie to you sir, it wasn't." I cast my eyes downward again. I knew the use of sir and the eyes would get to him.

"How many times, Bella?"

"Once before, but I can explain. My boyfriend wanted to have oral sex with me and I didn't know how to do it, so I watched a video so I would know how." I begged and touched his bare chest.

"What did you learn?"

"I don't know, he broke up with me and started dating that slut bag Jessica." I forced a tear to my eye as I spoke to him. It worked because his large hand came up and cupped my neck. He always held me so possessively.

"Don't cry, sweet girl. Show me what you learned, I'll tell you if you do it right, okay?" He leaned down and kissed my cheek and pulled his towel away at the same time. I gasped at the size of him, I mean it's what an innocent teenaged girl would do, he was large. "Don't be afraid, I won't let you get hurt, I will go slow, okay?" His hand moved soothingly over my neck and across my cheek. For one second I wondered if he had said all of these things before since they came out so smoothly. At that moment he leaned down and kissed my lips, whispering, "I love you, Bella." I knew without a doubt that he was just playing along with me.

"I'm scared Mr. Cullen, it's so big." I glanced back and forth from his eyes to his cock.

"Just go slow and it will be fine. Lay down on your back, right here." I did as he said. "Now hang your head off of the bed and open up wide." I did that as well. He pressed he cock right up to my lips and I licked it like a cat would. I heard his groan as he pushed it gently towards me so I licked it further up his shaft. "So good, Bella, you're a fast learner. More, baby, take it in your mouth." So I allowed the tip to slide in and I kissed it then moved my tongue along his slit. He leaned forward and stopped. "Can I touch you Bella?" He asked sweetly. I hummed my acceptance around his tip and he pressed in further to my mouth as she moved my shirt out of the way and touched my bare breasts. His hips began a slow, steady rhythm into my mouth, never deep though. I opened wider and allowed more saliva to pool in my mouth so I could handle what I was about to ask for.

"Can it go deeper, Mr. Cullen?" He groaned and pushed in a little further, I gagged a little. He pulled out some and looked down at me.

"Open your throat and breathe through your nose. It feels so fucking good all the way in like that, okay baby?" I nodded and hummed around him. "Fuck yeah, do that too, oh God you are a naughty girl Bella." He pushed in as I took a deep breath and hummed. He pushed in and stopped, I swallowed around him. His hips bucked and pushed deeper into me. I moaned and he palmed both my breasts. Both nipples were twisted as his hips fell into a more aggressive rhythm. I loved having him in my mouth especially in this position because he could go so much deeper and he seemed to feel so much thicker this way. "You are so fucking beautiful sucking my cock, Bella, you like that?" I moaned and pressed my hips up off of the bed towards him. His hand reached down and slid into my tight shorts, finding my other barriers. "What a naught little tease you, have you been without panties the whole time?" I pulled off of his cock and sucked down the excess spit. That was never attractive no matter who says it is.

"I can't help it, Mr. Cullen, I just get so horny when I see you. I feel naughty when you look at me." I ran my hands up and touched my breasts, squeezed them together.

His finger dipped into the crevice between my lower lips and found me soaked through. "Fuck, Bella, what the hell were you watching that had you all wet like this?" He reached over and pressed play on the video. It showed a maid bent over on her master's lap, he had her panties down and was rubbing her ass, smacking it and pressing his fingers into her pussy. Edward pulled me up on the bed and turned us both so we could see the video, but he also took the time to pull off my shorts and t-shirt. It didn't fail my notice that he left the leg warmers on though.

"You want me to touch you like that?" I nodded at him and cast my eyes downward again. "Come here, sweet girl, let me show you how to be touched." He pulled me into his lap, my back against his chest with his legs spread wide. He roughly threw my legs open and dropped them on the outside of his legs, so he could control how far I was spread open for him. His hand snuck down and touched me against my hot wet skin. It felt so delicious and sinful. Here I was in an innocent school girl's outfit and playing this game with a man that is supposed to be older and wiser yet he touches me in ways that are anything but innocent. I can't explain the rush of excitement that sets my body on fire each time his fingers come to rest on my skin, each time he applies pressure to me. His free hand reached for the laptop to start the video.

It comes to life on the screen, it starts out innocent enough two maids passing each other in the hallway of a large mansion. Before long the two maids have each other bent over, skirts over their heads, while they take turns licking each other's pussy. Then two men enter and the men each choose a girl, we see the view alternate between the two couples. The couple they seem to focus on mainly thrills me, the guy reminds me of Edward and has a beautiful cock. He has his beautiful maid laid over his lap with her panties down around her ankles, he takes turns spanking her ass and then slowly pressing his fingers around her pussy and ass. With each slow pass he makes Edward touches me gently in the same area on my body. By the time he has a finger inside of her I am so worked up that I am ready to come. I hold it in and wait to see what Edward has in mind, to be honest the slow torture is the best kind of pain there is.

The camera pans back and forth between each couple, showing a few seconds of their action. Each couple is busy but at the same time they watch the other couple across the room. The actions that are being played out spurred each couple on screen as well as Edward and I. We have moved around on the bed several times to mimic the actions being played out on screen. First Edward had me in his lap touching me, then he laid me across his lap and spanked my ass, I was turned so that he could lick my pussy, then he flipped me over so that his weight could settle over me as he fucked me.

If you asked me I would be hard pressed, no pun intended, to find an action between Edward and I that I liked the most. In everything he did to me and for me, he gave every single bit of himself so I loved them all. I was thankful that I had an attentive and caring lover. Edward definitely treated me with care and made sure that my orgasms outnumbered his every time we made love to each other.

When Edward shifted my body again I was thrilled, he wanted to turn us both so that we could still watch the video. He settled my body over his and immediately his lips attached to my pussy. I, on the other hand, took a moment to look his beautiful cock over, to watch the way my arousal shined on his skin before I licked it up the underside. I tasted so good and it was even better when I was tasting myself on Edward.

I turned to see the two couples had met in the middle of the room and now all four were tangled up together, men kissing men, women kissing women, men kissing women. Anything seemed to go at this point. I once again, thought of Edward and Peter together. I made a point to ask him afterwards what he was thinking about the weekend we had committed to.

Edward's thrusts into my mouth became deeper, I allowed my hands to wander down to his balls and massaged them as he hummed around my wet skin. I chanced a brief glance at the video and watched as the second guy lined his cock up to enter the guy that I thought looked like Edward. I couldn't hold back the orgasm that spread through my body like a wildfire. Edward's fingers slid into my body two into my pussy then one into my ass. I swallowed him as deeply as I could in my mouth then slid my hands lower on his body. I gathered up the moisture that had come to rest on Edward's body and used it to lube my finger as I slid one into Edward's ass. I reached around and massaged the prostate that I had heard the guys at work talking about and witnessed Edward come undone under me. His body bucked and shook as his orgasm took over. His hot come shooting down my throat as I willingly took every drop. I loved to see him fall apart like this, to see how much I can affect him and his body.

I continued to slowly take him in my mouth while he struggled to regain his normal breathing pattern. He is still hard and I know what he has in mind, he wants more. He pulls me back under him and pulls my ankles until they are up on either side of his neck. He pushes against me and bends my legs slightly so that I'm open to him fully. He slides his still hard cock around in my wet center and pushes it against my clit, I can still feel my insides clench from the orgasm he caused in me just a few minutes ago. I can't wait to feel him inside of me. He always feels so much bigger when I have already had an orgasm. He knows this, I can tell by the look on his face and the way he is playing with me.

The lopsided grin does things to me, he uses that against me every chance he can to get what he wants. "I love you so much you know that right?" His sweet gentle words bely the dark hungry look in his eyes. I love every side of him, I love that he can't control them and they intermingle with one another.

"I love you too, more every single day." He pushes inside of me and goes as deep as he can, hitting all the right spots on the way in and the way out. My back arches up off of the bed and I watch his eyes as they watch the place where we are joined. The emotion is electric as is envelopes us both.

"I would do this every day, all day long if I could. God, I love being inside of you." His hands grip my hips and move until they are on the inside of my opened thighs. He reaches in further and uses his thumbs to pull open my lips and brush each thumb across my clit. The small movement is overwhelming in it effectiveness.

"Oh, god. Oh…" I lose thought and just feel.

"Just feel, baby, let me make you feel good. Please, oh God, Bella." He pushes in deep again and each thumb strikes me again in the exact spot that control the nerves in the lower half of my body.

His words, his movements, his love it all works against me and pushes me over the edge, once again.

Edward follows me, shuttering as he comes.

Later as cuddle in bed, we talk about what we saw and did. I ask him what he wants out of this weekend with Maria and Peter.

"Well, I know that we need the relaxation and the time together would be great." I narrow my eyes at him because he knows he totally gave me a bullshit answer.

"Yeah, yeah. What are your thoughts on being with Maria and Peter, I mean we've only done that once. Do you want to do that again?" I bite my lip in anticipation of what he will say, I will do whatever he wants but I really do want to try this again.

"Yeah, I mean I thought that was understood, for me it was."

"But there is a new player this time. The playing field is not stacked for our team, are you ready for that?"

"Yeah, I think I am. I mean I know how I felt with Maria and while it was nice, it didn't make me want to leave you and go home with her. You are my wife and I love you, not her. I'm sure that Peter feels the same way with her, that actually is part of the reason that I wanted to drive up with them on Saturday, to get to know them a little more. To see how he acts with her and make sure that there is no issues in their relationship that would make me worry about doing this with them." Edward pulled me into his arms and kisses my forehead. "There is no way I would ever expose you to some stranger unless his head is screwed on right, I promise." This doesn't surprise me about Edward at all, he has always put my wants and needs ahead of his.

"What about you?" I get shy when asking him for whatever reason.

"What about me?" He looks down at me and I can see from this angle how his eyelashes touch his cheeks when he lowers his head this way, so sexy.

"Are you going to participate with Peter?" Still not exactly what I wanted to say but close enough.

"You mean like me and him without you girls?" His tone is unreadable.

"Yeah." My voice is so quiet that it is almost impossible to hear.

"I've been giving that some thought as well." He takes a deep breath. "I'm pretty sure that I am. I mean if that's okay with you, I think I want to. At least I'm open to trying it."

A large part of me jumps for joy at the thought of watching Edward with another man. Oh boy am I going to love this weekend. "Yeah that's okay with me, if I'm honest about it, I think I'm extremely turned on at the thought."

Edward flips me and looms over my body, pressing me into the bed. "Oh yeah, so my dirty girl wants to watch me, huh?"

"Fuck yeah I do." I lick the side of his jaw and bit down on his ear lobe.

"Well then, you, my dear, will get what you want. Now get to sleep, we need our rest after tonight." He kisses me sweetly and we fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**E/N: I guess you see where this is going, I can't wait to write that lemony goodness for you all! Leave me some love and tell he what you'd like to see these two or four do to each other. Till next time...**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay ladies and gentlemen...this here chapter is a big transition for our fearless foursome, just a warning! There will be some recreational drug use and some slight slash loving going on in here. As a matter of fact there will be both of those through out the rest of this story so if that is not your thing then unfortunately you might not need to read it from here on out. Again, just a warning. I want to say a big thanks to Minnie Soleil, theonlykyla and ttharman for pre reading it for me, I also want to say a thanks to Secretobsession7 for doing my beta work! Alright get out the sham wows and enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 3

Bella Cullen

Over the next few weeks, the three of us work hard to provide the suits with their updates. I have to say that I'm proud of our team. We blow their socks off each and every time I present them with the new plans, designs and ideas we've come up with. We really should consider doing this with each other more often.

As far as personally, well Peter and Edward have gotten together several times. They meet up at a pub or somewhere to get to know each other. I know it's all platonic because he is never gone long enough for it to be anything other than that. Not that I'd stop him if he wanted to. I know that most people don't have this kind of trust, but I trust Edward and if he wanted to be with Peter alone then I would allow it. Now, I'd want to know every single detail later but just so that the pictures can go in my spank bank, not because I don't trust him.

Edward talked about all the things they had in common and how well they got along. I asked if he was attracted to Peter and he agreed that he most definitely was. Maria had sent me some emails with pictures attached. So I knew how good looking Peter was, it was a no brainer that Edward would be attracted to him, at least I hoped he would.

We had begun to talk about what Edward would be interested in with Peter and how far he wanted to go for his first time with a man. Edward knew for sure that oral sex, fingering and even rimming was fine, but he wasn't sure if he would like full on sex with a man. Actually, he wasn't sure he'd like to be the bottom, he knew he would like to be a topper, it was the bottom he was concerned with.

I expressed these ideas with Maria and she agreed to talk with Peter about it. He after all had more experience with this than us two girls would. So I was encouraged when Peter called Edward again and asked him to meet him to watch the game at the sports bar down the street from Edward's office. When he came home he had more information but still wasn't without a doubt sure about it yet.

I let the subject go, I didn't want to push Edward too hard and have him back down. I decided to let him lead us in this thing. Several nights later we laid in bed and watched a movie together. The lead character had taken some drugs for the first time, he loved that he could live a free lifestyle without the guilt of his conscience while on the drugs. Edward spoke up immediately, "I think that's what I need." His head nodded towards the screen.

"What, drugs?" I asked confused.

"Well not drugs per say, but something that will help me loosen up and stop worrying about what my conscience says. I just have this pre-programmed stereotype that you hear about men who have sex with other men, and I need to let that go. Move past it and allow my body to experience what I think will be a wonderful time. I need something." My mind began to race with the possibilities. I decided to ask Angela the next day at work. She was a little freer during her college days and tried way more shit than Edward and I ever dreamed of trying. I let it rest for now until I had my answer for him.

I was up and ready extremely early the next day. I couldn't wait. I texted Angela and told her to meet me for coffee at this secluded place we'd been to before. I mean it was a little hard to talk about drugs and bisexual sex in the middle of McDonald's for crying out loud.

"This better be fucking good, Ben was horny this morning," she cried as she dropped her large bag into the seat beside her and flopped into hers.

"Shut up, I'll give you time to meet him for lunch and let you blow him. I need answers." I flicked my hair back off of my shoulder and out of my way so I could begin to eat.

"Wow, okay…shoot." Angela was all ears now.

"Okay, I told you about that time we had the ménage a trios for my birthday?" Angela was nodding already with a wicked grin across her face. "Okay, stop looking at me that way or I will stop right now and tell you nothing." I huffed at her.

"Like what?" She asked innocently.

"Like I'm a piece of meat," her face still held some confusion so I continued, "that you eat."

"Look, I'm just saying, I'd do ya and I know Ben would as well, so if you are asking me to go there then yeah…" She shrugged and let the sentence trail off.

"First of all, we can't do that because we work together and secondly, you just want a piece of Edward, so no. Now, shut up." She mimicked someone locking their mouths and throwing the key away so I continued. "The girl that we had the ménage a trois with was Maria." I let that hang out there until Angela drew her own conclusions.

"Wait… Charlotte Johnson, Maria?" I nodded and bit into my croissant sandwich. "Holy fuck, no wonder you are considering doing it again. Wow, okay, continue then." She waved her hands.

"Well as you know Maria," I emphasized her name as I called her outside of work to prove that this was a totally separate issue than our work relationship, "is now married and it will be a foursome, not three. So Edward struggled with the whole boy/boy thing. Now he thinks he is up for it but thinks he would have a better time if he was on a little something that would free his mind, so to speak. So I come to you because you know of such things."

"Well I can tell you this, the best sex of my life was while I was on Ecstasy. I mean like mind blowing good, coming like so many times I couldn't count them good." I waved my hands to stop her because, although the little place was almost empty, it was not completely empty and she was getting louder with each word she spoke to me. I didn't want the two dudes that sat three tables away from us to get the wrong idea.

"Okay, fine, how safe is it? I can't give Edward some shit that will fuck him up for days on end or worse, hurt him for the rest of his life."

"Oh, no it's totally safe, I've taken it several times in my life. It just makes you all tingly and loose. You don't think as much and we both know that for Edward that would be a huge plus. That man is all about over thinking shit." She bit into her sandwich, and I nodded my agreement. He could get lost in his head sometimes.

"So, you think that X will be the best for him? What is the recovery time?" I asked.

"Dude, that's the best part, like six, eight minutes tops. You can go at it all night long!" Angela's voice got louder as she talked, I could tell she really enjoyed sex, as could the rest of the restaurant, including the suits two tables over. They all turned to look at the two of us. I just blushed. Angela apparently turned into a Frat boy and didn't care who heard about her sexcapades.

"Angela," I whisper-yelled. "Not that kind of recovery, how long until he is back to normal after taking it?" I asked, more clearly stating what I wanted since she apparently needed it spelled out.

"Oh, uhm, about three or four hours, I guess. I usually slept it off and had no idea how long, it was just gone when I woke up," Angela replied.

"So, do you know where I might be able to get some?" I leaned in and whispered this to her. I don't know why but it felt like I should.

"Fuck yeah, Ben's brother has that shit all the time. Let me call him and I'll bring it in tomorrow." Angela looked totally relaxed about this, and I hoped that she was right about it all.

I finished out the rest of my day and headed home. Edward called me to tell me that he would be late, a sudden development came up. I stopped and grabbed some take out and threw myself in bed. After a little time to eat and flip through the massive amounts of TV channels we had, I decided to research what Angela told me earlier. I typed Ecstasy into the google bar and came up with a million or so hits. I searched through them and realized that Angela had told me about the same thing that others on the internet were saying. I texted Edward to let him know.

**Found something for you and our trip…**

His response came back fairly quickly.

**Oh yeah?**

**Yep talked w/Ang, she had a good idea :)**

**Oh no, now I'm afraid :(**

**Stop that, I've researched it, talk to me when you get home, k? How much longer?**

**Not long, you got food?**

**Yep, your fav..Thai, in bed eating mine now!**

**God, I love you, be there in 20!**

**Love you back!**

Edward walked in the door and came straight to bed with me. He ate his half of dinner and then checked his email. We both had an email from Maria and Peter. It just told us how excited that they were for the weekend and what to pack. See they gave us two options, we could go with the tourist route and spend all day out traveling around to see things, or we could choose to stay in the cabin all weekend and never see a damn thing. We decided to pack for the tourist route and pray like hell that we end up with the never going out route. I decided that it was time to talk with Edward about how he felt about Peter.

"Hey, so after all this time you've been spending with Peter, what do you think?" I asked.

"Well, he's a great guy; I think I like him." Edward answered before he shoveled in some more Pad Thai.

"_Like_ him like him, or like him like him?" I couldn't help but push a little more.

"Like him enough to do him?" He asked as I began to nod my head. "Yeah, I do." He looked back at the noodles that filled his container, like he was embarrassed about this new turn of events. I decided to squelch that right the fuck now.

"Hey, is it wrong that I find Maria attractive?" I asked as he nodded his head negatively. "Okay, so then how is it wrong for you to find Peter attractive? It's no different, the stereotypes are wrong Edward, do you hear me? They're wrong, you can be attracted to both men and women and not be wrong, okay?" He nodded at me but still seemed hesitant to look at me. "Did you talk with Peter about this?"

Edward set aside his noodles and looked directly at me. "Yeah, we did. He told me that he came out years ago to his family and friends. He was ridiculed and beat up. Now, that was while he was still in college so that may make a difference, but it just scares me Bella. I don't want to ruin what I have with you and my family for a passing thing. I mean it's just a fantasy right?"

"Edward, you are making way too much out of this, you are not choosing to live a gay lifestyle, _we_ are choosing to have a fun weekend with two of our friends. Don't over think this, just go with it, you and Peter have talked about what you want to try and if it doesn't work then Peter won't be pissed, he'll understand. He knows that this is all new to you and won't hold it against you if you don't want to. Just keep an open mind and plan to just have fun, okay?" I smoothed the wild hair that sticks up all over his head. I can tell by that one sign alone that Edward has worried about this for probably most of the day.

"I know you're right, Peter's said the same thing: to let the stereotype go and just enjoy myself, that's why I think I might need a little help to fully enjoy this weekend." He looks sheepish again, like he's asked for something forbidden.

"Oooo, I got something for you. I spoke with Angela, because she'd been into a lot more things than you or I either have ever tried. Well… she suggested Ecstasy. She said it takes the edge off, makes you feel free and uninhibited. She also said that it won't last a long time so that will be a good thing, you won't be flying high for hours on end." He pulled me close and looked deep into my eyes as I spoke to him.

"You think that is a good idea?"

"Yeah, I do, I want you to enjoy your fantasy and if that means you need a little help, then its fine with me." I explained everything that Angela and the internet told me. I tried to look directly in his eyes to ease his fears and make him understand that I would be right beside him all the way.

"Okay, let's try it. I want to try it here at our house alone first and if it's okay, then we will bring some with us, okay?" I thought that was a great idea.

"Sure thing, I asked Angela to get some from Ben's brother so I'll tell her to bring us about five pills, one to try here and then several for the weekend." His face relaxed and he snuggled down into the covers with me.

We lay together talking about the weekend and what all we wanted to try, he showed me several videos that involved two couples so I had plenty of ideas as well. After Edward fell asleep, I cleaned up our mess from the take out and texted Angela.

**E is in, can you bring me 5?**

Her response was slow in arriving, but I knew that around this time of night Angela was always busy, she told me about her business on a daily basis, so I couldn't help but know. Deep down I was encouraged by her bold attitude and her ability to say and do what she wanted without fear of who else was going to have something to say about it. I wanted to be more like Angela. Eventually she responded with a simple…

**Sure, 5 it is!**

I turned to see Edward sound asleep and fired up my laptop. I needed a second opinion from Maria and Peter. I texted Maria to let her know that I needed to talk with her and logged onto google chat to wait for her, Maria popped on shortly after I did. I immediately asked if Peter was with her. She replied that he was close by so to ask whatever I wanted and she would relay his answer.

_**Okay, so E is freaking out by the fact that he might be attracted to Peter, did Peter struggle with that too?**_

I sat and waited for her answer. I really should have made a date so to speak with Peter, so we could get to know each other as well. I mean we really were going to be pretty intimate with each other as well. I would suggest that before we logged off of chat.

_**P says yeah, he did. This was years ago tho, so the entire lifestyle was not as open then as it is now. He said that this will pass after we get there this weekend. E will realize that all four of us are comfortable with the idea and settle down. He just needs to let the confines of normal expectations go and just enjoy it. **_

I immediately began to type out my response.

_**I told him that exact thing as well. We are going to try some X at home this weekend to see if that helps him relax enough. Altho I don't know how we will know since we don't have any way to really test out the theory. Just want to make sure that the X has no long lasting effects on E at all. **_

I check my email quickly as I wait for Maria to respond. I switch back when I hear the tell tale ding of a new chat message.

_**Peter said he would come over and help out, lol. We've both tried X several times and had no issues with it, I think E will like it. Like the freedom of it all. Peter said he did anyway. The first time he bottomed he was on X. Definitely helps :)**_

See this was the kind of info I needed for Edward.

_**Thanks for the tip. I was thinking that it might be a good idea for us to get together anyway since I haven't met Peter in person yet. I think I need to feel comfortable with him too, don't you?**_

Maria started typing right away, at least google chat said she did.

_**I was thinking the exact thing. How about we go out for drinks and then back to your house so Edward is comfortable. He can try the X and Peter will try a few things on E, no penetration that night tho, just a little light touching and maybe some oral to see how he responds. Don't tell E any of this, let's just meet up accidentally for drinks then we will slip back to your place. That way he won't be too worried about it nor will he be hesitant at all. Sound good?**_

I almost went out of my mind to see what Maria suggested because of the length of time it took her to type it out. I agreed with her plan wholeheartedly and let her know.

_**Sounds good to me, after we accidentally meet, I will suggest that E try his X and see where things go from there. Thanks for the tips, see you Friday night then?**_

_**Perfect, let's say drinks at 8 at Geo?**_

We chatted a few more minutes but then I logged off and settled down to sleep. Edward's face looked so relaxed and sensual. His full lips and pouty smile as he dreamed was starting to turn me on. I wanted to wake him up and give him a good memory for his dreams, but then I remembered that we were to meet Peter and Maria this Friday, in four days, so I wanted him really horny for that. I just had to make sure that nothing happened this week until then.

The week went by as quickly as possible. Angela brought me the Ecstasy, and I stashed it in my wallet. I left it there on purpose; I wanted to have it ready when we went out Friday.

Edward actually helped my goal this week as well. He had to work late three nights in a row so that made sure that nothing happened at all in the bedroom. By the time he got home he was exhausted, and I pretended that I was as well. So we both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Friday morning I made Edward promise that he would be home on time; I pouted and pretended that I was upset that we didn't get to see each other this week. He fell for it hook, line and sinker. He agreed to be home and we could have a night out on the town together. He also said we should talk about when and how to try the Ecstasy. I relayed to him that we would discuss it tonight and probably try it tomorrow night. We each left for work and planned our days.

I make it home first and rush through a shower. I choose a sexy new bra and panty set, under my sexy wrap dress that Edward loved. It allowed him a great view of my cleavage without allowing the whole place the same view. I curled my hair, it brushed around my shoulders, just like Edward liked it. I took off all of my jewelry except my wedding ring and a long necklace that brushed against the exposed skin of my breasts. A pair of strappy heels that wrapped around my calves had completed the outfit. I almost laughed. It was almost an exact copy of the outfit that I wore the first time we met up with Maria. I knew that Edward would not miss the similarities. I hoped that it would turn him on all the more.

I didn't have to wait long to find out how much it turned Edward on. He begged me to stay home, just not go out at all. As hard as it was I convinced him to just go and we would enjoy each other later tonight, maybe even use his X tonight instead. His eyes lit up and he took off for the shower.

We walked into Geo at a few minutes before eight. Maria and Peter sat at the bar drinking, right in front of the main entrance. There was no way we would get in or out without seeing them. I held back just so that Edward would be the one to spot them. He certainly did. He walked us both over to them and sat right down beside them. I could see the difference in Edward when he was around Peter and Maria. He was a bit more flirty and fun. He laughed a little easier and joked far more. He was him, just a freer version of him. I loved to see him this way.

I stood behind him and hung on his shoulder. Maria mimicked my pose so that left the guys face to face with us women standing behind then slightly. I touched him and kissed his neck, and I flirted slightly. I did anything that it took to work him up into a frenzy. He was definitely turned on and he was such a big flirt with Peter, they both were. Their light casual touches seemed innocent, but I knew that they were anything but that. It was a way for the two of them to test the waters with each other. Up until this time neither of them had touched at all. Now it seemed that Edward was in for it. Peter definitely was as well.

When the waitress called us for our table, Edward changed our seating to four and we all crammed around a small table to eat together. We all fed each other the wonderful food and made sure to up the flirting quotient. The atmosphere was absolutely charged by the time we left.

I suggested to Edward that we all head back to our place for a little while. He readily agreed. I went one step further and suggested that now might be a good time to pop the X as it takes about thirty minutes to work. His eyes lit up and he reached his hand out to me right away. I handed him half of the small green pill. He popped it and sat back in the cab as we made our way home.

Edward held the door for us as we entered our house. I suggested another round of drinks and Peter helped me make them. His hands caressed mine skin as we made drinks, and I watched Edward respond to each one. His eyes relaxed and his smile became larger. He began to loosen his shirt after he removed his jacket. I whispered to Peter as we mixed the last drink. "Should we allow him to drink?"

Peter shook his head and held up a drink that looked a little different than the other three. "Nope, he will be drinking just juice, but trust me he won't realize it at all. He will be fine though; I've done it plenty of times and never had a problem." We both glanced over at Edward, Maria was standing behind him. She worked her hands through his hair as he leaned toward her touch. "Looks like we better get over there." Peter motioned towards the couch were Edward sat. He pulled Maria around to the front of his body. He began to run his hands up and down her hips. Peter grabbed my hand and led over to join in on the fun.

Maria moved to the side of the couch not occupied by Edward. She laid down and spread her legs for all of us to see her body. She pulled me down on the couch over her. My face was pointed towards Edward's and level with Maria's pretty pussy. Edward pulled my dress away from my breasts and bared the sexy lace that covered them. Peter came over to free the dress from my body. Maria took the opportunity to free hers as well. Edward just sat and watched the two of us undress for him. Peter sat off to the side now, I think he was still worried about what Edward would think about his touch at this early stage in the game.

I took Edward's hand and pushed it towards Maria's pussy so he could finger her while I touched him. As soon as his flesh touched her warm, wet skin he moaned as well. My hand reached out to rub him over his pants. He was hard and ready. I nodded to Peter and he slipped from his chair across the room and knelt before Edward. Maria licked and sucked my flesh so I leaned down and sucked hers so that Edward could see as well. I stopped pumping his erection as I got lost in Maria. Peter took over and moved my hand up and down Edward's length. Edward rand his hand over Peter's head and tangled his hand in his hair. His other hand continued to pump in and out of Maria, while Maria and I continued to please each other as well. I lifted off of Maria's skin and suggested to Edward. "Let him touch you, baby, let me see him." I licked Maria's juices off of my lips and ran my tongue around my teeth.

Edward's eyes rolled back in his head as he panted. "Fuck yeah, suck my cock." Edward replied.

I nodded at Peter and he began to lower Edward's zipper. Somehow or another his belt and button were already undone. Perhaps Maria did this while Peter and I made drinks.

Edward's cock sprung out and Peter's eyes lit up. I could tell that he wanted to just swallow that whole thing, I know that is what my first thought always was when I saw it. Peter ducked his head down and swirled his tongue around Edward's swollen head. Edward moaned and halted his movements on Maria. I took his hand and pushed it further into her pink skin and he turned to look at me. My lips met his and he moaned, once again, at the taste of Maria on my lips.

When I released Edward's mouth I noticed that Peter now freely bobbed up and down on Edward's large cock. I almost creamed all over Maria's face at the sight of my beautiful husband's cock down another man's throat.

Maria must have realized what I saw because she shoved two of her fingers deep inside of me and worked them just the right way to make me come. I panted as she worked me over and whispered to Edward, to push along his orgasm as well. "Look at that beautiful man sucking your cock, fuck that looks so fucking good." Edward raised his eyes and watched Peter. "You like that, baby?" Edward simply nodded.

While Maria sucked my clit hard, Peter pulled Edward's pants all the way down and off of his legs. Without a single mis-bob of his head, Peter managed to get Edward's shoes off and spread his legs wider. Peter took his thumb and slid it through Maria's pussy to gather up some of her moisture and the shoved it back down to Edward's ass. I saw Peter slowly rim his thumb around Edward's tight hole. I expected to see Edward tighten up and stiffen. It didn't happen at all, in fact, Edward relaxed more so. He spread his legs and lifted his feet slightly to give Peter more room. The slurping noises became louder and louder as Peter allowed more saliva to pool in his mouth as he still sucked Edward's cock. His face was buried in Edward's pubic hair, he had taken him all the way in. I was jealous, I wanted to suck Edward that deep. I wasn't able to yet, I still had to add a hand at the base to be able to work him all at the same time.

Peter glanced up at me from the corner of his eyes, at the same time that Edward dropped his hand down onto Peter's head to guide his speed and rhythm. I pushed my pussy down onto Maria's face and just simply fucked myself on her. I couldn't handle the extreme pleasure that I felt as I watched my husband and Peter together. I wanted to see Edward come all over Peter.

My fingers once again swept through Maria's body and then made their way to Edward's lips as I came all over her face. I shoved my fingers into Edward's mouth and watched him suck the moisture from them. Peter increased his pressure on Edward's ass as he hollowed his cheeks. Edward's hips bucked up and into Peter's mouth, but on his downward push it also pushed Peter's thumb further into Edward's ass. I came again just from watching it happen.

Edward's moans became louder and louder as he bucks into and out of Peter's mouth harder and faster. I reach down and pull Edward's cock out of Peter's mouth when I see the tell tale fluttering of his eyes. Peter opens his mouth and allows Edward to come right on his lips and it drips down onto my hand.

I rush off of Maria and straddle Edward to kiss him and make sure that he was doing well after what we had done. He seemed fine, in fact he never really goes soft so he pushes up into my body. Peter takes advantage of Maria and begins to pound into her as well. Maria and Peter are the only two that have not had their chance to come yet, so I watch with rapture as they race towards their own release as well.

It doesn't take either long since they were worked up by already. Edward also watches as Peter fucks Maria and begins to lick my skin while he slowly slips in and out of me. I can't help but think that he wants to be licking Peter instead, inside I silently bounce around in happiness that Edward might actually be ready to let go and enjoy our weekend. I use my one last weapon against him. "Did that feel good for Peter to suck your cock?" His grip on my hips tightens and his speed increases. "I loved to watch you come all over us both, it was so fucking sexy." Another increase. "I can't wait to see him slip into your sexy ass while he fucks you so good, I want to see your legs quiver as he brings you to the edge of your orgasm. I want to see whose name you cry out when he finally let's you fall over the edge." The final push and Edward roar's in release as he once again comes. Peter and Maria both climax just as Edward stops quivering below me.

We all managed to make it to the bedrooms and flop in exhaustion. When I wake up the next morning, I realize that Peter and Maria are now gone.

I once again, find a note beneath a magnet on my refrigerator.

**B&E,**

**Last night was great and we can't wait to see you in two weeks. We'll be here a little early to help with dinner. Saturday, we can talk about rules as we drive up. If you need us then call!**

**P&M**

I look forward to Edward's birthday now more so than ever.

* * *

**E/N: I hope no one was offended at the thoughts or words that Edward had or used. His ideas do not exactly match mine...I love me some slash no matter if it is femme slash or just plain old slash, but...I do know plenty of guys that would be scared to admit those types of feeling toward another man, so to me it felt natural for Edward to feel that. Trust me it won't be drug out any longer, he has admitted it and will move on now. I mean once you've had someone's finger in your ass you tend to lose some of the anxiety about if the attraction to them is natural or not, don't you think? LOL! I have already started the next chapter so it might be out there to you shortly! **

**Till next time...**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: A huge thanks to Beegurl13 for suggesting a scene here within this chapter! I love her story Worship and am so fangirling that she actually reads this! I also want to thank Robin Just Robin (on facebook, sorry I don't know your name here on ffn) for jumping in and beta'ing this for me, I really appreciate you so much! I hope you enjoy it, it has a light slash here so if that is not your thing, then look away! Enjoy...**

* * *

Edward

Before I knew it, the day of the dinner party was upon us. Bella was busy with the caterer in the kitchen, so when the doorbell rang, I went to answer the door. I knew it Peter and Charlotte. Bella and I decided it would be best to refer to her as Charlotte given the setting and people we would be socializing with tonight. In fact, one of Bella's bosses would be here, so, our foursome needed to maintain a business-like façade. I for one was ready to ditch the whole thing and just take off to the cabin, but I couldn't hurt Bella's feelings after all the hard work she'd put into making this party a success.

I opened the door to find Peter and Charlotte just as I suspected. They were about thirty minutes earlier than everyone else so we could help them settle in our guest room without prying eyes. I leaned down and gave Charlotte a quick kiss on her cheek and a hand shake to Peter. He leaned in to kiss my cheek and I responded with the same action. I had to admit Peter and I had definitely grown closer since the last time we saw each other. I felt free around him, like I could be myself without any judgments. This wasn't the time to go into detail, but I had a lot to tell them, including Bella. In the several weeks that had passed since our last encounter, I had time to think things over and came to several conclusion. We would have a chance to talk about all of that later tonight after the party or tomorrow as we drove up to the cabin.

Since Bella was still with the caterer, I took Peter and Charlotte up to their rooms to get settled. When they emerged again, several of my family members had arrived. I made introductions when the party began. We finished dinner and the gift exchange several hours later. Our guests were slowly drifting away, eventually leaving our close family, Peter and Charlotte.

When the women began to talk about shopping and nail salons, the men retreated to the back deck and shared a bottle of whiskey. A few even smoked cigars. I was amazed how well Peter fit in with mine and Bella's families. His ideas and life goals were similar to many of our guests. Tonight cemented the fact that we had become close friends. It also helped me decide that I trusted him enough to take the next step with him and Maria: to share our bodies with them.

My body began to buzz in anticipation of ending this night. The sooner we could get to sleep, the sooner we'd be on the road to the cabin. Everything about tonight had been perfect, so I assumed the rest of the weekend would be the same.

The four of us drifted up the stairs together, but parted at the top landing. Maria and Peter to the right, Bella and I to the left.

I woke up first the next morning and headed to the shower. Our bags were already packed, so after I finished my morning routine, I took them downstairs and sat them by the front door. My intention was to load our stuff in the car, then prepare breakfast for the others. However, when I smelled coffee, I knew someone else was already up. I drifted into the kitchen to find Peter at the kitchen table, where he sat with a cup of coffee while reading the paper. His transfixed gaze changed when he noticed that I stood there, he moved to greet me. I walked toward him and gave him a quick hug. He delivered- what I now knew to be- his typical greeting of a kiss to my cheek, which I, in turn, reciprocated.

Peter shared more of his relationship with Maria. Their past was similar to Bella and mine. They'd known each other since they were children. They dated other people, which caused them to drift apart as friends. A few years later, Maria went back to their hometown for her Grandmother's funeral, she ran into Peter. They met for coffee, and one thing led to another. Eventually, they started dating- long distance at first, until Peter moved here to be with Maria. Shortly after, they moved in together. After a few years of working on his own, he left his job to help Maria run the club. No matter how strong a woman is, there are those who will never take a female seriously; but Peter wasn't that man. He's the one she knows she can trust and never has to worry if he will take advantage. They love to be together at work and home, and it showed. Their love was evident in everything they did for each other.

In a case like ours, where there are two committed partnerships, there's typically a concern that someone may develop unwanted feelings. This weekend certainly gave me pause in that regard. I felt like there was left over trust from our encounter eight years ago. I figured if she hadn't gone stalker and came looking for us by now, she wasn't going to. But Peter, he was the wild card; the unknown. It was the reason I insisted he and I get to know each other better. I wanted to know I could trust him with my wife, because she meant more to me than anything in this world and I would protect her with my life. He passed that test with flying colors; in fact, he showed me he could respect my wife with the amount of respect he showed Maria.

The girls finally made it down stairs for a quick breakfast before we left the house. Everyone seemed anxious to get on the road to the cabin, so we left the breakfast dishes for the maid to clean up. Peter drove, and I sat upfront so we could talk. Maria and Bella were in the back, pouring over catalogs for purchases Maria wanted to make for her new shops. I was impressed with her head for business and her personality as well, she always seemed to have the answers to get her ahead in business and her personal life. The four of us had enough of the same interest that we could engage in meaningful discussion, but not so much that we talked about the same things all the time. Bottom line: Peter and Maria really complimented Bella and I as a couple.

While I've considered myself as hetero, but lately, I was doubting my allegiance. Watching Peter drive, his hand gripping the steering wheel, was a bit of a turn-on. Bella has always been so open with me and we have talked about everything together. So I always assumed that when I mentioned that a guy was good looking it was for her benefit. Maybe I was fooling myself all along. When I snapped out of my daze of self awareness I noticed that Peter smirked at me.

"What?" I asked, defensively, suddenly aware I'd been staring at Peter.

He just chuckled and dropped his hand to my knee. "It's confusing to realize that you might not be who you thought all this time, isn't it?" I just nodded and looked away. It occurred to Peter was the one person I should be talking to about my feelings. He had experience with what I was going through.

"When did you know?" I decided now was as good a time as any to have this discussion, since the girls chattered away in the back, laughing and joking. .

"I was in college and a girl asked me to join her in her room." His face smiled but his expression was wistful, indicating it must have been a good time for him. "When we got there, her boyfriend had already arrived and was laid out- buck-ass naked- on her bed, stoned and stroking his cock. I tried to back out of the room, but the boyfriend said he didn't mind sharing, and then asked if I did." Peter shrugged a little. "Hell, it was college and I was for everything. So, we smoked a joint then began to make out. At first, it was just with her, but then that her boyfriend and I were making out too." He flexed and gripped my thigh- a reflex- as he remembered that far off time and his hands longed to take him back there. I liked the feel of it; his firm strong hand as it pulled and molded into my flesh through my jeans.

"She left the room to grab more dope from her car, leaving me and her boyfriend alone. I realized I didn't miss her presence and he was enough to keep me occupied while she was gone; especially when he dropped to his knees and sucked my cock." His lazy grin turned me on just as much as his hand on my thigh. I knew, without a doubt, I wanted him and needed to be with him in whatever way he'd have me… us. His head snapped to the side and smiled larger when he noticed my grin. "We spent the weekend in her dorm room, fucking every way imaginable. While I've never sought out a man to be involved with since, there had been some encounters over the years. Then, I met Maria and all bets were off. She was the woman for me and I knew, without a doubt, I would spend the rest of my life with her." Peter looked up and his eyes met Maria's in the rearview mirror, exchanging a glance with each other. I couldn't help but look over my shoulder and share the same look with Bella. I understood how Peter felt because no one and nothing would ever be more important to me than her.

I slapped my hands against my thighs and blew all the air from my lungs. "Okay, boys and girls. Rules?"

The girls exchanged a devious look and then diverted their heads back to look at me. I could tell by the bat of Bella's lashes that she was up to something. I didn't know if I should be turned on or scared out of my mind. "Bella? "I implored.

"Well, Maria and I talked, but we couldn't come up with any rules. I mean, after discussing our sex lives, there's nothing they do that we don't, and vice versa. So, we decided to leave the rules up to you two. Maria and I don't have any." I was not surprised by this. Bella and I talked and she told me about her lunch with Maria. They discussed Peter and Maria's past and present love life and it seemed pretty on par with ours. None of us were into pain, heavy bondage, or breath play. I looked to Peter, but he didn't seem surprised by their revelation.

"You knew this?" I looked to Peter as he shrugged.

"I'm leaving this up to you; you're the one that's in uncharted territory here." I sat back in my seat to reflect for a minute. I expected the three of them to have some input. So to fly blind by myself without their input, well I drew a blank, I obviously needed their help. Too many years had passed since Bella and I had been with Maria. I was having a hard time remembering if there were any rules. I could only think of one- and hell, we broke that fucker.

"Well, last time our only rule was no penetration between myself and Maria, but we broke that about half way through, so I don't know."

"Yeah, I don't think we should even bother to put that rule in place this time." Bella offered.

"That is fine with me. Are you okay with that? I mean, for you and Peter that is?"

Bella nodded as Peter craned his neck to see her reaction. "I'm okay with you and Maria and I'm okay with me and Peter. Are _you _okay with both of those?" I nodded my acceptance, as did Peter and Maria.

"My rules for this weekend are that there are no rules. We do whatever feels good and if someone doesn't want it then they can call a halt to it. Other than that, I have no expectations." Peter looked smug with himself as he spoke, especially as he added one extra thought. "I do have to admit I have thought about how Bella's body would feel on my cock." I heard a slap and realized that Maria had smacked Peter's arm. They both laughed so I could tell she meant no real punishment by it. "_What_?" Peter asked.

"You are so damn crude! You could have said that in a better way so as not to embarrass our sweet innocent Bella." Maria chastised Peter and soothed Bella all at once with her words.

I turned, and sure enough Bella's face had blushed running all the way down to her chest. She glanced to me and I could tell by the spark in her eyes that she was thinking along the same lines as Peter. I was guessing we would be swapping some partners this weekend, too.

Peter's mumbled apology pulled Bella and I from our moment. She turned to acknowledge him. "It's okay Peter; you didn't mean it to embarrass me. So, since we are all okay with leaving the rules open ended, then we will go with the normal safe words: Red for stop, Yellow for slow down, and Green for go?"

The rest of the ride was spent with the four of us teasing and talking with each other. We were playful with our words _and _with our bodies. I turned and reached to the back seat, which caused my chest to rub against Peter's shoulder. He paid me back by rubbing his hand up and down my thigh again, closer and closer to the one spot that I needed him to touch. I guess turn about was fair play!

The girls had turned it up a notch in the back seat. They turned toward each other, their breasts touching, with a tongue kissing display that any _Girls Gone Wild_ video would be proud to have. Peter and I both panted obviously we both prayed for a speedy arrival at the cabin.

We stopped about an hour from the cabin so we could eat lunch. We figured it would be better to stop than worry about trying to get something to eat after we arrived. This way, we could get there, unpack, and unwind together. Bella and Maria made lasagna for dinner and could be popped in the oven with ease. Our night was free for us to spend in whatever way we wanted.

Lunch was a rowdy experience; we laughed and enjoyed ourselves like we had been friends for years. I enjoyed the ease and camaraderie with Peter.

The rest of our drive to the cabin was more of the same sexual tension from before. It was useless to say I was about to explode when we finally turned off the highway and onto the gravel driveway. It was certainly a beautiful place; the cabin was surrounded by mountains that were on full display of with their colors. We did live in Washington, so the colors were all shades of green. They blended and effortlessly filled in the land so that it almost felt like we were all alone on this planet, just the four of us. It was perfect, and I already felt relaxed and comfortable.

Bella and Maria went inside to open up the cabin while Peter pulled the bags from the trunk. He noticed me as I stared up at the mountains, and moved behind me to wrapped his arms around me. They rested at my waist and I leaned back into him. I felt like a different person; a newer, freer person, here. I was ready for this adventure and I could tell Peter was as well—or rather: _feel_ he was ready.

Bella and Maria came back out to surround our little cocoon of happiness and stood with us as we searched the mountains for some small treasure to share. Bella pointed out a tall slender tree, yellowish in color, which stood out amongst the dark greens while Peter pointed out the eagle flying over our heads.

Our small Pow-Wow broke up and we took our bags inside to get unpacked. Peter and Maria had fewer things to bring since they kept some necessities at the cabin to make it easy on them. I heard them as they moved around in the kitchen and Peter yelled up the stairs that he had opened some wine for all of us.

The wine made Bella speed along with unpacking; she loved her red. I encouraged her as often as possible because red wine made her a horny little devil. Bella and I slipped downstairs quietly across the thick carpet and stopped short when we saw Maria perched across Peter's lap. Her skirt was pulled up so we could see her delicious ass on display. Peter was sucking on her lips and his eyes lit up when he saw us come into the room. My loose fitting track pants showed just how happy I was with the show.

"Bella, Edward, come here," Peter called. His voice was soft and subtle yet commanding Bella's hand wrapped around mine and waited for me to start the forward. I loved that she allowed me to assess the situation and make a decision for us both. She knew I had her well-being and happiness at the fore front of my mind, so she trusted me to never lead her astray. I nodded back at Peter and pulled Bella closer to me as I made my way into the family room.

Maria began to kiss down Peter's neck. He reached out and I pushed Bella forward so that she would be positioned between Peter and me. Maria moved slowly off Peter's lap, and kissed Bella on her way across the couch, finally settled on my lap. Peter shifted so that he and Bella mirrored my position with Maria, but we were close enough now that Peter and I could lean over and kiss each other if we wanted to, as could Bella and Maria. In essence, we could all touch any part of each other we wanted. It was perfect because while I wanted to spend time with Peter and Maria, I still wanted the familiarity of my love, my home, and my Bella.

Bella reached over and stroked Maria's ass. It would be a lie to say these two beautiful women together wasn't an incredible aphrodisiac. I reached up to brush Maria's shirt off of her shoulder and kissed her tanned skin. She was a beautiful golden color and it begged for my attention.

I glanced over to where Peter had the front of Bella's shirt unbuttoned. Her lacy bra held her breasts captive, but not for long. Peter pulled down on the lacy cups to expose her nipples. The air barely had time to brush across them before he had one in his mouth and the other between his finger and thumb. I watched as she pulled him toward her with her head thrown back, lost in the sensations. I loved to watch her this way. Usually, we were together and I couldn't watch, but this time, I got the best of both worlds. I was feeling what Maria did to me, and could see what Peter was doing to Bella. The whole scenario was a huge turn on.

Maria had easily pulled her shirt down to her waist. I cupped her slightly larger breast and kissed the a nipple behind the black satin fabric of her bra. Her half corset bra was beautiful against her tan skin, but I wanted her out of it to suck her nipples. I remembered how responsive they were and how tight they got when she was aroused; it must have hurt for them to pull up that tight. Her reactions told the exact opposite of my theory, since every single touch or pinch had her mewling like a cat begging for more milk.

I pulled her breast out of the top of her bra and began to lick it while Bella reached behind Maria to undo the clasps of the damned satin contraption. Bella kissed Maria as they leaned towards each other and swayed in harmony to the pleasure that Peter and I extracted from their bodies.

Both ladies were bare from the waist up, but it wasn't enough. We needed them completely naked; to see, touch and taste all of their bodies. Peter must have wanted the exact same thing because he pushed Bella up off of his lap to help her get her shorts unbuttoned. Maria took that as her cue to do the same. The four of us worked together to remove all remaining clothing from our bodies in a rush of limbs and touches

As Bella and Maria worked on their shoes and bottoms, Peter and I were left free to touch each other. I reached out and grabbed his cock. It felt so smooth in my hands and I couldn't wait to have it in my mouth.

Bella had described the feel of my cock as it pressed against her tongue, sliding in and out of her mouth. I could almost imagine it and feel it for myself. A sudden moment of panic set in when I realized I didn't know exactly how to suck a cock. I knew what felt good to me, I didn't know what felt good to anyone else. How would I know what worked and what didn't?

Before I could worry about it any further, Maria sank down on me and pressed her mouth to mine. I could feel Bella's hand on Maria's breast and Peter's hand as it rubbed against where Maria and I joined. I assumed his purpose was to rub her clit, but fuck, his warm skin felt so nice against the soft spot just above my cock. I pulled his face to mine as the girls pumped themselves up and down on our bodies. I kissed him allowing my tongue to slip inside his mouth.

He tasted like a man; sweet with a hint of the gum he chewed while driving us here, but yet spicy and warm. Almost like the mix of a good whiskey, all three flavors combined to make up Peter. His beard scratched my jaw, but not to the point where it hurt. It was just enough to let me know I wasn't kissing either of the ladies and was tongue fucking a man. A sexy man I wanted more of.

I gripped Maria's hips and pounded up into her. She tugged at Bella's French braid and pulled her down to my lap where Peter followed. This gave Maria better access to Bella's breasts and Peter better access to my mouth.

Peter and I fought for dominance in each other's mouth as I fucked Maria hard. Each thrust into her pushed me closer and closer to Peter with Bella trapped in between all of us. I loved to have her close to me; I reached down and touched her cheek wanting to convey my feelings. The feel of her skin grounded me and gave me the freedom to fall over the edge.

Maria's body continued to pulse around me after I filled her. I continued to slowly push as long as I could to ensure I made her feel as good as she made me feel.

Bella begged Peter, "Harder, oh God, yes! Harder just like that!" I knew my girl was close, so I reached down and pinched her clit. It was almost hard to hold onto because it was wet and swollen, while I rubbed my fingers back and forth on either side of it. Her head drifted back and looked up at me, her mouth open in a silent 'o' shape. I knew this one would be a good one.

The glistening wetness continued to trickle from her body as Peter exploded inside her.

We collapsed against each other on the couch and laughed our happiness flowed free from each of us. It was an indescribable feeling and one I looked forward to repeating again very soon, but first I wanted a shower and a nap with my wife.

I pulled her upstairs to our room. We rushed through a hot shower, relaxing our bodies even further to allow sleep to find us that much quicker. I snuggled behind Bella and kissed her neck. "I love you," drifted from my mouth in that last seconds before sleep took me away. I was a very happy man.

* * *

**E/N: Hope you all liked it, let me know!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay here it is...just a few warnings...first of all just take the panties off, trust me! I know from experience that they will just fricken explode if you leave them on, just me looking out for your lingerie, you can thank me later! Second of all, this chapter will contain more slash, just so you'll know. I don't want anyone yelling at me in the reviews that they didn't know. Lastly, the great SM owns all things Twilight, I just play around with her characters. I mean no harm to them or her. This is how they would act if they were mine. **

**A quick thanks to A Jasper for Me, she whipped this puppy into shape for me and I love her for that! Okay get down there and read...**

* * *

Chapter 5

When I went to sleep, Bella was by my side, and we were both naked. I had hoped when we woke up I would have a little time alone with her. This must not have been in the cards because when I did wake up, she was gone, and I was alone with my very hard cock.

I sat up, stretching, and groaned as I did so. I realized as I moved around, I had fallen asleep and woke up in exactly the same position. I had not moved; this was very unusual for me, but I guess I was tired and needed my sleep.

The soft sheets felt so good against my naked skin, but I wanted to find Bella. I threw them back and swung my feet towards the bedroom door. I heard a soft knock. Peter pushed the door open and walked in slowly. Everything about him screamed 'I just woke up'. His hair was all over the place, and he was still rubbing his eyes.

I couldn't help but take in the sweat pants barely hanging on his hips. When he caught me looking at them, he just smirked at me. "See something you like?" he asked as he ran a hand over his bare torso. The fucker taunted me, and I just licked my lips in return.

"I do." I pulled the sheet a little further off of my body to allow him to see I was naked and still very hard. His eyes widened, and I held out a hand to him. I needed him closer to me.

He complied without a moment of thought and slipped down onto the bed beside me. The closeness was nice, but I wanted more. I wanted to feel our skin as it connected together. I needed to feel him. His shoulders gave easily as I pushed them down onto the bed. The smirk was now in place on his face as I pulled the sweats lower on his body; low enough he simply lifted his feet and allowed me to pull them off.

I placed my body along his and began to kiss various spots. There was no rhyme or reason to the kisses, they were placed wherever my body picked out. Peter's hands had long ago attached themselves to my shoulders, and he didn't necessarily guide me, but more like followed where I went on his body. At least his hands followed; the rest of his body bent and twisted until I kissed a particular spot he wanted. Each time I moved on, he would whimper and almost slide his body down so his chosen spot could meet my lips again.

The power his lust brought to me was intoxicating, to say the least. It thrilled me to no end to watch his body as it craved mine, to know I could turn him on and satisfy him. Some would call me an egomaniac because I needed to feel this kind of power. To be honest, it almost scared me, but deep down I understood why I needed it. I was a protector. I felt the need to make sure people had what they needed, that I provided for them and protected them. In a twisted sense, this was a form of protection. I allowed him to be what he was without judgment or fear he would be unwelcomed as he participated.

This last thought brought me right to the spot I wanted, his hard cock. I nuzzled my nose around his soft, springy pubic hair. I inhaled his scent. He was without a doubt all man. He smelled like a man, and his body responded like a man. I felt the hard planes of his muscles, and they told me without a doubt he was a man. I relished every single part of him.

His cock bobbed in my face as I watched it twitch in anticipation. A single finger brushed across the backside of his engorged head, and he threw his head back further into the bed. The moan that escaped his mouth was almost torture to me. I wanted to kiss it back into the opening from where it came.

If I couldn't kiss his mouth, I would kiss what was within my reach. My tongue snaked out and ran along the length of his shaft. On the second pass, I flattened my tongue out and swiped along the entire underside of his cock. Peter's hand hovered somewhere around mid-torso on him. It was like he was frozen in time. The only action that gave away a sign he still breathed was the slow and steady clinches his fists made.

I took the tip, the swollen head, into my mouth and I swirled my tongue around it. Peter seemed to like when I did it before. He must have liked it this time just as much, because he fought with himself to not push his hips up off the bed and further into my mouth. I couldn't lie; I wanted him to fuck my mouth. My only hesitation was the fact I had no idea how far in I could take him.

I rectified that fact immediately. I pushed down on his perfect dick and took him in as far as I could. I stopped when I felt him hit the back of my throat. My body fought the intruder, and I gagged a little. Peter brushed my cheek. "Breathe through your nose and open your throat, it will go deeper." I gave a slight nod and closed my eyes to concentrate on what Peter said to do. Several deep breaths later with my throat open, I felt Peter push slightly towards my mouth.

The flat side of his shaft pushed along my tongue, and I hummed around him. I was in heaven right now; he was not only in my mouth but far up in there. I sucked a cock like a porn star, at least that is what I told myself. Peter patted my face again, and my eyes immediately sought his out. "Can I fuck your mouth?" I just moaned around him again, and he thrusted on instinct. "Oh, you can't do that, or I will fucking come right now. Do you want that, Edward? Do you want me to come down your throat? What if I pulled out and came on those sexy fucking lips of yours?" I hummed again. I didn't care which of those scenarios he enacted, I just wanted him to come. "Maybe that's what you want? You want my come?" I hummed and nodded this time.

He wrapped his large hands on either side of my face and moved me off of his dick slightly. He held my head still and looked straight into my eyes as he spoke. "Just look at my eyes and don't look away. Breathe through your nose and let me fuck your mouth." It was a command and not a request. There was no need for an answer from me because Peter had already began to fuck me, well, my mouth anyway.

I did exactly as he asked; I held his gaze and breathed through my nose. His thick shaft pushed in and out. Each time he pulled out, I tasted his pre-come, and I wanted more. I used a hand to stop his actions and backed my head off of him until just his head was in my mouth. I licked and sucked it and pulled as much of his musky taste out of him as I could before I bobbed back down on him.

Peter took my hand and pushed one finger into his mouth, sucking on it and twirling his tongue around the end. When it popped out of his mouth, he pushed it down towards where I worked his cock. I knew what he wanted, but I wasn't sure how to do it. All the research Bella had done and shared with me on male G-spots went right out the window. I froze for a second, and Peter's hand immediately came to rest on my face again. "Hey, it's fine. Tease it a little, rub it, maybe lick it, and when it feels right, push your finger in slowly, allow my body to adjust to you. Push it in and out like it's a cock." I nodded again slowly and let his dick slip from my mouth. I pushed my finger in there and gathered some of the spit readily at hand.

My spit covered finger trailed along his shaft, down across his balls and ended up on his ass. Peter shifted and pulled his hips up to give me room to maneuver better, which opened up his ass to me. I moaned as I looked at his small hole. My finger pressed right against the opening, and Peter stilled. In fact, he held his breath. I pulsed my finger with very small amounts of pressure to his ass. If his pants were any indication, he loved it. So I decided to press on, no pun intended.

I opened my mouth and stuck my tongue out. The spit gathered and leaked down the flat side of my tongue, landing directly on Peter's ass. I moaned at the sight, and Peter moaned as well. My finger spread the it around with slow movements, each pass held a little more pressure. I stopped just before the tip of my finger slid into him. I could feel him as he pushed against me and how he relaxed to the point where his ass almost opened up, but I didn't want to ease his ache just yet. I was the master of anticipation, just ask Bella. So, I backed off. Peter whimpered, and I shushed him.

I lifted my head and looked him directly in the eyes. "Don't you worry, I will fuck you there. I just wanna play some more first." I dropped my gaze and concentrated on his ass again. Every movement of his body caused a slight movement in his legs or cheeks. It was almost as if he sought some friction there, so I gave it to him.

Without warning, I plunged my tongue against his ass. Peter tensed up and howled out in pleasure. "Jesus. Fucking. Christ!" I licked across the small hole and ran my tongue around it again with more pressure this time. He seemed to like the small constant pressure so far, so I went with what I knew worked. "Don't stop. Oh God, please don't stop. That feels so fucking good. Rub your beard across it." His pleas were whimpered at me, and I couldn't help but comply. He whimpered again. "Let me suck your cock, Edward, please. Anything to distract me. I don't want to come yet. Please." He was frantic.

"No, this is my chance to explore your body. If you come, you come. I'm sure I can make you hard again, quickly." His head dropped back to the bed, and he fisted his hands again, but he did not protest anymore.

I sucked my finger into my mouth one more time and pushed it against Peter's ass. There was no teasing this time, I simply pressed it inside of his body and felt him tense. I jerked his cock back up and pushed it deep into my mouth. I made sure to match my rhythm of my mouth and finger together. Peter began to chant again, "Fuck yeah, oh yeah, fuck me, fuck, fuck, fuck." Each word got louder in volume. I knew he was close, and to be honest, I wasn't quite ready for it to end yet either. I wanted more of him.

Bella and Maria saved me when they walked through the door of the room. Each held a silver toy in their hands. I knew immediately what their plans were. "Looks like you two got started without us, tsk tsk tsk." Maria tapped the toy into her open palm in punctuation with her tsk's. I almost felt guilty until I saw the flush on Bella's skin. I knew she had recently had a fairly satisfying orgasm. I just narrowed my eyes at her.

"Edward, up." Maria commanded, and my body complied before my head even had a chance to question it. "Peter, move around here. Edward, lay down there." Her hands indicated where we each should be, so I climbed up on the bed where she indicated. Bella moved around to the other side of the bed at my feet. My body shook in anticipation. I had no idea of the exact details but I knew what was to come. I almost snickered at my own silly joke.

Bella pulled my feet and stretched me out. Maria patted the bed, and I scooted closer to her and Peter. She had me stop when my head hung off of the bed. Peter smirked at me. He had told me several times before on our guy nights he loved to have Maria suck his cock in this position. I knew it would allow him to go deeper in my throat, but I wasn't sure if I could take it. I would just have to breathe through my nose and relax my throat, just like he said.

Maria positioned Peter over my face as it hung off the bed, and just like I thought, she wanted me to suck his cock. Peter leaned forward and squatted down slightly to make the angle easier on me. He eased his dick in and gave a few slight pushes to acclimate my throat again. I moaned around him, so he pushed further. I felt Bella's hands on me as she stroked my cock. It now wanted to play as well.

I wasn't surprised when her lubed up hands slipped down and circled my own ass. I knew the toys were for a purpose and not just decorations. I relaxed and enjoyed what Bella did to me and how Peter felt in my mouth. I heard the lube cap snap open a second time and assumed Maria wanted to do the same to Peter. Maria pulled Peter's dick out of my mouth and pushed his hips forward so I could see his ass and what she did to it.

Bella's single finger pushed into mine, and I pushed down onto her. She immediately began to work a second finger into me. All the while Maria fucked Peter with her fingers as well. Maria lined up her toy, and I felt Bella push mine into place as well. They each eased them into our bodies in perfect synchronization. It was all I could do to not explode right then. I watched as Maria settled Peter's deeper into his ass and turned it to press in all the right spots. His was a short, curved, C-shaped toy that was designed to press into his G-spot and then the shorter side pressed right up against the underside of his balls. I heard it was to add to his stamina, to keep him from coming, sort of like a cock ring. I hoped Bella had the same toy for me. I couldn't remember, now, what the toy she held looked like.

Evidently it was the same toy, because Bella moved mine around, and I saw stars behind my eyes. I definitely felt it when the vibrator hit my spot. I gasped and pulled my knees up to press down onto the vibrator harder. It worked. I felt it dig a little deeper. Bella rose up on her knees and turned her ass towards me, and before I could even question what she had in mind, she sunk her tight pussy down on me. I almost passed out at the sensation; it was almost too much. Bella found her rhythm and began to move over me.

Maria pulled Peter away from my face, and I missed the view of his vibrator pushed into his ass, but I had more than enough to concentrate on right now. Until Peter pushed Maria's pussy over my face and stepped in behind her. He wanted me to be fucked by Bella and the vibrator shoved up my ass while Maria sat on my face so he could fuck her from behind. I was certain I would die before this marathon of sex was over. I was sure of it.

Maria was limited in her movements, and I couldn't do much, but it was enough. I could lick her clit while Peter bent her over and fucked her. I licked his cock as it slid in and out of Maria, and when he pushed in all the way, I sucked Maria's clit into my mouth. My hand reached up and clicked the vibrator up a notch as well. Peter wailed in ecstasy, and I pushed it in further, just to prolong the sweet torture.

The good thing about all the activity was it allowed me to focus on someone else so I didn't embarrass myself and come right away. I had to admit this was a wonderful feeling. I wrapped my hands around Bella's waist and began to bounce her harder on my cock. Her fingers brushed her clit as I fucked her, and every so often, she pressed my toy into my ass as well.

It was a sensation I could not describe even if I wanted to. I felt fire all over, yet a cool tingling sensation settled right behind the fire. They went hand in hand; before one was subsided completely, the other took over. My balls tightened, and I felt the tingle divide. One half landed on my balls, and the other landed in my lower back. I knew this feeling, this was my orgasm as it built. I pulled Bella down harder and harder with each bounce. Maria pushed down on my face, and I just sucked her clit as hard as I could.

There were shouts and moans, pants and screams, but I had no idea who said what. It just mixed together to make one loud as fuck porn soundtrack, and I loved it. The other night when we were all together, Bella gave me Ecstasy to free my mind and body. Today I realized what a mistake it was to think I needed it. Turns out I was a kinky motherfucker who enjoyed getting fucked by several people at once. Good thing was, I was with the love of my life, and she enjoyed the exact same thing. We were together.

Maria's orgasm poured out of her as Peter pulled back to give it room to slip out. I licked the head of his cock as I sucked down her juices. Bella came all over me as well, and I felt it leak down over my balls and onto the vibrator that still buzzed in my ass.

Both Maria and Bella moved quickly. Bella wrapped a condom over me, and Peter appeared in front of me. Peter settled down on my lap, my dick not quite in, but close enough. Maria stood and faced both of us. "Fuck him, Edward. Make him come." She pushed Peter's body down, and my cock slipped right into his ass. We both moaned. Bella settled on the bed behind me and ran her hands all over my body as I fucked Peter, as his body raised and lowered down onto me. Maria dropped to her knees and pulled his dick as far into her mouth as she could while he bobbed up and down on me.

"Oh my God, look at you fuck a man. You are so fucking sexy. I can't wait to see his dick in your ass. Can I watch? Can he fuck you?" Bella had turned my head and murmured her dirty words against my lips.

Peter increased his movements, and I felt his ass tighten up as his orgasm approached. He began to shout. "Fuck yeah, I'm coming, oh fuck, oh yeah, make me come, Edward." I grabbed his hips and pulled him down onto me and held him there. Maria engulfed his cock, and he twitched as he came.

The telltale tingling was back now. It exploded and engulfed my entire body, I came so hard I saw stars. They were white and multi-colored as they burst behind my eyelids. I sagged against Bella. She supported my full weight and brushed the sweaty hair off of my forehead as she cooed to me.

"Did it feel good, baby? I loved seeing you with him. Never before could I watch you and your body as you fucked someone, it was so damned sexy. To know what you feel like and now to see what it looks like. I love you." She kissed my mouth.

I either passed out or fell asleep because I woke up to Maria and Peter gone, and Bella had draped a warm, wet hand towel across my hips. She used another warm cloth to wipe off my face and chest. When I was cleaned up, she slid the covers over me and told me to rest and she would fix me some lunch and bring it back. I had the most amazing wife ever, and I loved her more than words could describe.

* * *

**E/N: I will give you a few minutes to go and clean up and have a cigarette. I'll be here waiting to hear what you all have to say about it. So go ahead and give me those reviews cause I wanna know what you all think about my slash episode here! Just a few more chapters here on this and their adventure will be done, I hope to get another out to you soon! Check out my new story if you haven't already as well...Love, Death, Birth. It is my first vamp fic, so as always, let me know what you think about it! **

**Till next time...**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here we go ladies...I got the chapter that so many of you have waited for! That's great news, right? Well, here's the sad news, this is the last full chapter. I have a short epi I will post next week and then an outtake for Beegurl13 at the end of June. I can't tell you how much I loved writing this story, more so than any of my others! I just went in and wrote what I wanted, there were no boundaries, no limits, no one got to tell me what should or shouldn't be in there (except for you, beegurl13, but don't tell anyone). It was smut for smut's sake and I loved it! So thank you for building up my confidences and showing me how much you loved it along with me! Thanks to mamadog93 for pre reading and A Jasper For Me for beta work. **

**Now, get your ass down there to read...**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Edward's pov**

I had no idea what I would wake up to when I opened my eyes. So far this weekend has been beyond my wildest dreams. I loved my wife and loved that she would give me this fantasy, but at the same time, we were both secure enough to know nothing, not even this weekend's activities, would come between us. I loved her more than words.

This was our last night at the cabin, and my dick got hard just thinking about the things we haven't done. Namely the things I haven't done. I haven't been fucked by Peter yet, and I couldn't wait for that. I had to say I was happy with the way it worked out. I like that I fucked him first; now I knew how good it felt. Hopefully, I would know from both ends after today.

I wandered downstairs and find the other three as they lounged on the back deck. They were each positioned in the sun. Bella wore a large beige sweater that showed off her shoulder, most of her left breast, and her incredible tan. I had seen her in that sweater several times. She wore it when she felt naughty, so I already knew how today would go. Maria wore a bathing suit, but it did little to cover her. They both wore saucy grins that matched. Peter had on a pair of boxer briefs. His large cock was hard and made me want to sit in his lap already, just to feel it grind against my ass. I took a moment to kiss and greet all three of them then joined them at the table. Peter handed me the newspaper he had already read, and Bella fixed me a plate of fruit while Maria got me a cup of coffee. I smiled at how comfortable it all seemed. As I read, Peter extended his leg and dropped his foot into my lap.

At first I thought nothing of it, until his toes began to wiggle against my cock. Then I knew it was anything but innocent. In fact, the three of them took pleasure in simple touches all day. They set their minds to torture me, all fucking day.

By the time the dinner table was set, I was about to blow my load just from a single look from any one of them. We had all changed for dinner, but I really didn't see the point, the outfits were just another way to tease me. Peter and I were in similar clothes, which really consisted of a pair of jeans and nothing else. I could tell Peter was commando, his jeans hung too low on his hips to have on underwear.

Maria was in a green army looking vest that allowed most of her luscious tits to hang out. She loved it too because Bella kept brushing by her and accidently touching them. A pair of ripped, extremely small jean shorts completed her outfit. Bella wore a short, black leather skirt with a flowing top in a dark red and black pattern. It was made with a daring 'v' cut in the front. Normally Bella wore a lacy tank top under it, but not tonight, she was bare under there. I loved it because each time she leaned forward slightly I could see her full breasts as they swung loosely inside her top. It had to feel like heaven with that silky material as it brushed across her hard nipples. I wanted to pull it open and suck her small, tight nipple into my mouth. It took all of my restraint not to do so. But I allowed her to dictate how this would play out, so I sat like a good boy in my seat and waited for her to make her move.

As the girls brought dinner to the table, they began to dance around and sway seductively to the rhythm the music set. Each of them took the chance to brush against me as often as possible, and the songs got more and more suggestive. About halfway through my plate of food, I slammed my fork down and stalked towards Bella and Maria. I pulled them both up so that they pressed against me and took turns kissing each of them. Peter took my hand and led me toward the couch in the living room while the two girls continued to dance for us. Peter sat down on the couch and pulled me down in front of him. I could feel the warm skin of his chest pressed against my back and his hard-on pressed against my ass. I couldn't help but squirm a little against him. His hand wandered over my body as the girls slowly lost their clothes amidst their own kisses and touches.

Bella pushed Maria over at the waist and ran her tongue up the crack of Maria's ass, and I almost lost it. I yanked Peter's hand up with me, and we both pulled the girls back to the couch with us. The girls were already naked and slick from all the dancing and touching. My pants were unzipped and hung open where Peter had his hand in them, so I turned and opened Peter's jeans as well. I pushed them off of his hips and pulled mine down as well. I had enough teasing and playing around, I wanted to get fucked!

Peter lay down on his back and pulled Maria onto his cock. Bella immediately slid up onto his face. I won't lie, it was so hot to see Bella's pussy slide all over Peter's face. I loved to see the faces she made and how turned on it made her. I leaned forward and kissed her over Maria's shoulder.

"Fuck her ass, Edward." I looked down, and Peter had pulled his face away from Bella's pussy just long enough to direct me. I leaned forward and kissed Bella again.

I whispered against her lips, "Would you like that?"

Bella whimpered against me as I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth and bit down slightly on it.

"Yeah, fuck her ass, let me see you both fill her up. Later it will be my turn too, okay?" Her eyes lit up at the thought, and I couldn't help but whimper back at her. I wanted to see Bella's face as we filled her holes and fucked her senseless.

I moved away from the group; the only reason important enough to separate me was the need for lube and condoms. Otherwise, I would not have left them at all. When the two items were located, I came right back and joined in where I left off.

Maria lowered herself down onto Peter's chest and gave me space to prepare her ass. Bella took over and pushed two fingers in as I rolled the condom on myself. "Oh fuck, look at you, baby." I moaned as Bella's fingers easily slid in and out of Maria's ass.

"Maria's a dirty little slut, and she likes it in her ass, don't you?" Maria only nodded her head as a low moan escaped her mouth. I watched Bella's fingers for a few more passes before I couldn't watch any longer. I wanted to be where Bella's finger were. I wanted to be in Maria's ass. I pushed my cock up against Bella's fingers so that when she pulled her fingers out, I pushed in.

Maria's ass was tight, and she felt so good. I watched Bella's eyes as she watched me push into Maria. Bella watched Maria's face as both Peter and I pushed in and pulled out of her. I couldn't see Maria's face to judge how much she liked it, but based on her noises alone, she loved what we were doing to her. Her ass was too tight, and I knew I wouldn't last long with her so tight around me, especially with all the teasing the three of them had put me through all damned day as well.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I shouted as Maria tightened around me. I could feel Peter as he pushed against me through the thin barrier between us. His balls passed across mine as we tandem fucked Maria. The combination of Peter and Maria pushed me past the point of no return. I came so hard I saw fucking stars, tweety birds, and all sorts of other shit fly around my head. I vaguely remembered hearing Peter and Maria shout out when their orgasm hit as well. I hoped it was as good for them as it was for me, but at that moment, I couldn't do anything to correct the situation, if it wasn't.

As soon as we could collect- ourselves, we decided to head to the hot tub. I felt terrible Bella did not get her orgasm like the rest of us did, but I could see by the wicked glimmer in her eyes she had plans for herself. So I didn't get too worked up about it. Besides, it was hard to worry about anything with the warm water of the hot tub massaging every single care I had away. Combine that with the wine I had with dinner and I was almost instantly back in the mood for some good hard fucking again.

I pulled Bella close and began to kiss her. I wanted her to feel as good as I felt earlier. I saw Maria and Peter had the same idea, so I continued to take time with my wife, to show her she was the most important thing to me in the world.

A few minutes later, Maria tugged on Bella's hand. "Let's go upstairs. You didn't get your release, and I think you deserve that, don't you?" Maria asked.

"Oh, she deserves that and oh so much more," I responded. "Let's go, baby." I tugged at her hand and pulled her up the stairs following Maria and Peter. We took a moment to towel each other off but not much longer than that. We were too anxious to spend more than a minute or two.

And first things first, I wanted to make sure Bella got her orgasm she missed earlier. I encouraged her to lie down onto the bed and spread her legs wide. I pushed gently on her knees, to open her up for me and took a few licks up through her beautiful lips and tasted how turned on she was. My mouth was coated with her sweet juices, so I knew she was good and ready for me. I pushed my cock all the way in and swivel my hips just like she liked me to do. I felt her pussy clamp down on me and held on. She was pretty worked up, so it wouldn't take much to make her come hard tonight. I pushed into her several more times slow and deep. I liked to watch my cock when it was coated with her.

I never knew what people enjoyed about the fake porn sex they see most of the time. Both partners were always so dry, and it appeared painful to watch as it scrubbed in and out without any coating to allow the slip and slide motion. That was never my Bella's problem at all. She was always ready for me.

As much as I wanted to take care of Bella, I wanted to get fucked by Peter as well. I knew Maria could take care of Bella, so I called for her to take over for me. "Maria, bring that big purple dildo, I need a little help." Maria's eyes lit up and so did Bella's. My girl loves to have her pussy licked by Maria.

I pulled Bella to the end of the bed and hung her head off of the side while Maria took her place between Bella's legs. A loud moan erupted in the room as Maria pushed the purple dildo into Bella. I watched the purple silicone as it got coated with Bella's come, so it could slide in and out so easily. Maria pushed it against the spot I knew Bella liked, and then she wrapped her lips around Bella's clit to provide her with the extra push she needed to not just come but to come hard.

Because I knew Bella was taken care of, I bent slightly at the knees and pushed my hard, leaking cock between her lips and press deeper. Now I knew this action seemed selfish, but in reality it gave Peter the space he needed to prep my virgin ass. I'd only had a few fingers in there, so I would need some work to fit his large cock.

I had to pull back out of Bella's mouth a little because the thought alone of Peter's cock in my ass combined with the way Bella's mouth felt, almost had me coming all over Bella. I had to wait, I needed to be patient, I COULD NOT come until he was balls deep inside of me.

Peter's fingers felt so warm and slightly sticky as he pushed one, then two deep into my ass. I took each one and pushed back against him when I was ready for more. I knew we should go slower and probably do a little more prep work on me, but fuck me, all I could think about was Peter's big fat cock in me. I didn't want slow or gentle. I wanted Peter in my ass. I pushed back and slammed my ass hard against his hand. It felt good, so fucking good. I wanted more. I begged for more.

"Please, Peter, fuck me now. I can't take anymore prep, I need you. Now." I panted and begged. I should be embarrassed, I just begged a guy to fuck me in my ass with my wife right here, but I wasn't. I felt how my words had affected her; I saw the way she took my cock deeper into her throat as I asked. I knew she wanted this just as much as I did.

Peter pulled his fingers out of me and bent over to lick the rim of my ass. He pushed my hips forward and forced my cock deeper into Bella. Bella moaned and forced her body down onto Maria's face in return. We were all connected, each action caused a reaction to all the others. And I loved the energy in the room, each and every one of us was charged up with the electricity we generated.

I almost tensed up when I felt Peter at my ass, but his soothing words stopped me. "No, it's okay, just relax, let me make you feel good, okay?" His hands rubbed up and down my back, and I waited for the delicious burn that would accompany his invasion. I knew it would only be there for a few seconds, so I waited for him to push in. I pulled my dick out of Bella's mouth and waited. I didn't want any distractions from that moment. I wanted to feel Peter, hear Peter and know he was with me right now. Nothing else.

I breathed and pressed against him as I felt his head push in. It felt glorious and I couldn't even imagine what his whole cock would feel like. Just the tip alone was almost enough. I wanted more though, I wanted it all. So, I pushed against him and felt him slide in a little deeper. Inch by glorious inch as he filled me in a way I had never been filled before.

When he was all the way in, we all paused for a few moments. Time stood still and all I could feel was him inside of me. At the exact moment I wanted to scream at him to move, he did.

Maria began to push her toy into Bella again, and Bella began to suck on my dick. It all worked like clockwork. A well oiled machine, rather a well lubed machine. We all knew each other so well by this point in time, we did what we knew would turn each other on. The room was a loud mix of gasps, moans, grunts, groans and curse words to describe our pleasure.

I couldn't describe the feeling of being balls deep in Bella's throat with Peter balls deep in me. It was almost too much to put into words. I only hoped Bella felt as good when she had Maria between her legs with the help of her big purple toy as I felt right now. I prayed it was as good for her as it was for me.

Peter grunted and his thrusts became irregular as I pushed as deep into Bella as I could. She was a good girl and could take me deep without gagging so I didn't worry about hurting her. I just wanted to be deep in her throat when I came. I knew Peter was close and I wanted to come at the same time he did. Maria must have noticed our excitement because she began to suck harder on Bella's clit, and I watched as she pushed a finger into her ass as well. Both were sure fire ways to make Bella come. I knew we were all seconds away from a mutual orgasm the likes of which we hadn't seen before and that was saying a lot since we had some pretty spectacular ones this weekend.

Peter faltered again and I realized he was shouting his fucking head off. Bella was moaning and thrashing around on the bed as well. Deep within the condom, I felt Peter shoot his first stream, and it was the only push I needed. I released my seed straight down Bella's throat. It was probably not pretty to watch, but to me, it was the best feeling in the world. I only hoped the other two were feeling half as fucking good as I was. Half would work cause I felt pretty fucking good right now!

It was a good thing we ended up in our bed because I was not sure that I would have had the strength to make it back otherwise. I was pretty useless at getting into ours as it was. Bella cleaned us both up and tucked me in. I went to sleep with a large smile on my face and her wrapped up close to me.

The next morning was not awkward at all; we simply carried on with our normal conversations all the way up until they drop Bella and I back off at our house. The talk flowed easily between us and our friends, and I couldn't describe how happy I was. I loved the weekend and all it brought to me, but I wanted a friendship even more so. It was hard for a couple to find another couple both parties liked and wanted to hang out with. I even mentioned this exact thing to Bella as we put away our suitcases and got ready for the next week.

"So what did you think of the weekend? Any surprises?" I asked.

She turned and looked at me over her shoulder. She stood on her side of the walk-in closet hanging her clothes up and I stood on mine. Her lip placed between her teeth told me she had some unknowns about the weekend, even if she wouldn't admit them, so I kinda pushed her.

"What? Surely you had something you didn't know, or expect, or like, or like more than you thought you should. Tell me." I hung my shirt up and immediately went to Bella's side. I laid my hands on her arms and pulled her closer to me but kept eye contact with her. I wanted her to know this was something I really wanted to know from her and not a gratuitous question I asked to be polite.

"Well, I wasn't sure how much I would like you with other people." Then her lip was right back in her teeth. "I know we did it last time with Charlotte and I even encouraged you that time, but this was different." Her eyes almost glazed over and took on a look of seriousness and I hoped I hadn't fucked anything up between us by accepting this weekend for us.

"What do you mean?" I couldn't help but ask. I had to know more.

"Well, we have been together longer now and we are more established in our relationship. Plus the whole Peter aspect, I didn't know if that changed anything. I mean for me it really didn't, but I didn't know for you… if it did?" The inflection in her last word made the whole thing a question instead of a simple sentence. I felt compelled to answer her.

"No, not for me. I love you with my whole heart and would never want anyone other than you." I kissed her and pulled back so she could see me as I answered her the rest of the way. "I loved what we did, but if we never do it again, I'm okay with that. Part of the thrill for me was because I was experiencing it with you. I got to see you in a whole different light, and I got to see parts of you no one else ever does …" I broke off at her snicker and smacked her arm lightly. "I didn't mean it like that, perv!" I pulled her around to face me. "Bella, I love you. I will always love you and nothing or no one will ever change that for me. Where you go, I go, remember?"

Her face softened and she smiled. The worry left her, but her brows were still slightly dented in towards the center as she spoke to me again. "So, when will we … I mean, is this something … oh, fuck ... how often did you want to do this type of thing?" She ran her hand through her hair and I almost laughed at her; if the panic had not been so close to the surface for her. That simple emotion kept me from seeing any humor in this at all.

"Never, Bella. You and me, that's it. We tried it, we had our fantasies and now we can go on with each other. I swear, this is not a new lifestyle for me or anything." I pulled her against my chest and she collapsed into me. "In fact, I was kinda thinking maybe we could, you know … start working on our family now." Her gasp told me she was in a different place than I was obviously. "I know I have been the one that keeps saying 'let's wait', but we have all we need ... good jobs, a house, and now we have tried it all." I chuckled. "We are no longer kids. Let's try for our family and really settle down."

Bella pulled away and I was scared she would say no, now that I was finally ready she would say no. "I think we need to finish up this project with Peter and Maria first, don't you?" She chuckled and I did as well.

"Okay, fine, smart ass. After the project with Peter and Maria is done, we'll talk about our family?" She just nodded.

Twelve short weeks later, after much running, hair pulling, and lots of late nights, we were finally ready for the Grand Opening. I had all the last minute changes completed, the interior decorators were in and every single item was in place. It was just a matter of the formal grand hurrah all the big bosses like to have.

Bella really wasn't up for it at all. In fact, I wanted her to stay at home, to skip it all together. We found out three weeks ago she was six weeks pregnant, and the moment she found out … she became sick. None of this morning sickness stuff, she was sick all day long. The amount of food she survived on was scary, it was so little. But the doctors assured us she was fine, and it would pass in due time.

Speaking of Bella, she walked out in the new, looser dress she purchased for this occasion. She was convinced she looked hideous in all her old clothes, but I thought she was breathtaking. I guess I was biased. She moved slower and I realized she still felt ill, but I didn't rush her. She took her time and we arrived when we arrived. It was no big deal to either of us. She was almost ready to quit work anyway so if it was a big deal to any of them, it would only help matters, in my book anyway.

Speeches were made and toasts were toasted and we were ready to make our way out the doors when Maria and Peter made their way towards us. "Hey, we thought you two had abandoned us on this special night. This is as much your night as it is ours, you know that, right?" Maria asked. Bella and I both nodded our heads.

"Of course we do and we would never leave you two like that. It just takes me a little longer now to get moving with the sickness and all." Bella leaned in and rested against my chest. I was a little shocked she decided to tell anyone about her pregnancy.

She had a dream one night she had a miscarriage so she wanted to wait to make sure her dream didn't come to pass. In fact, the only people that knew about it were my parents and hers. I told both parties and asked they not bring it up or tell anyone else until Bella was ready, but at the same time, we couldn't keep them in the dark either.

Maria and Peter both grew concerned and pulled Bella close to them. "Bella, are you alright, what's going on?" Peter asked as his eyes searched mine for an answer.

"Oh gosh, I didn't mean to upset you two. I'm fine. I just suffer from morning sickness." Bella looked around to make sure none of the people she worked with were too close to possibly over hear. "I'm pregnant, that's all." I almost laughed.

"But her morning sickness is an all day thing, almost round the clock, so she needs extra time to get anything done." I clarified. It was a moot point because Peter and Maria had pulled Bella in for a hug and their congratulations, quietly of course.

"Come back to the house with us, this is almost over. We can sit and talk, and you can stay the night." I saw the purely platonic offer in their eyes, but all I wanted to do was get Bella home and let her rest, so I declined.

"It is a sweet offer, but I think it would be best if Bella went home to rest. She is just never sure how she'll feel from one minute to the next." Both of their heads immediately nodded at my words, when Bella jumped in and offered her own solution.

"Why don't you all come over to our house tomorrow for dinner and we can talk, catch up."

"Perfect, let's do that." Hugs and kisses on the cheek were exchanged and Bella and I made our way home for the night. I was glad we saw Peter and Maria, and I really wanted the chance to catch up with them, but it solidified my decision our weekend was a one-time thing, err … well two-time thing. I loved Bella with all my heart and wanted her in my life as my partner, no one else. Well, maybe our little baby too.

* * *

**E/N: Now can I take a little time to talk to you about the whole deletion of stories thing? I know we all violated the TOS, and I know that FFN has the right to take it down. I protest because I don't feel like it is right for us to be bullied. Fanfiction is the easiest site to use, the best to get notifications from and I hate someone else is making me move my stuff. So...I protest in hopes ffn will see the numbers of people that use their site who want a peaceful resolution to this whole thing. So, I won't be on here at all this weekend. I will use the weekend to update my blog, my AO3, and my TWCS with all my stories. I am bnjwl at AO3 and TWCS, my blog is twilightbnjwlsway dot blogspot dot com. Please feel free to look me up at any of those places. I don't know my future here at ffn, but I will let you all know as soon as I decide. **

**Till next time...**


	8. Epilogue

**A/N:Being this close to clicking complete on this story saddens me so much. This was the story that I could let go, to just write what I wanted. This was my freedom. And to know that you all loved it as much as I loved writing it, well that is just icing on the cake. You blow me away, it almost brings me to tears. **

**Go read before I get emotional...**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Edward's POV**

"Honey, are Peter and Maria here yet?" Bella bellowed down from upstairs. It's a good thing Ethan was a sound sleeper.

"No, honey, you got about a half an hour before they are due here." I bellowed back. What was good for the goose was good for the gander.

"Good, I'm going to take a shower then. Will you turn on the monitor?"

"Okay."

A few minutes later I heard the water running and 99.9% of me wanted to go and jump in with her and to hell with what that doctor said. But the other part of me wanted her to just enjoy a hot shower by herself and pushes my selfish thoughts down the stairs. I couldn't believe how much happiness our beautiful baby boy, Ethan, has brought to us. We were both totally sleep deprived and probably smelled like baby shit, but we didn't care. We were totally happy with where we were.

I just hoped the new us doesn't scare the shit out of Peter and Maria when they visited us today.

Peter and Maria brought us dinner as well as a few baby gifts, so they sat to eat with us while Ethan was still napping. Like the perfect son he is, he woke up as soon as his momma was done eating. Bella and Maria go up to tend to him since Bella breastfeeds him most of the time. Bella claimed they go upstairs so she can change him too, but I know it was really so Bella could use her rocking chair to feed Ethan. She loved that thing.

Peter was dying to hold him, I could see it in his eyes, but he does good at holding it in.

"Don't worry, man. He's a boy, even if he's a small one. He will get changed, fed and be ready to play here shortly. I promise you will have plenty of time to hold him as soon as he's fed. Let me show you the new pool table my brother sent over for the game room." I took Peter down to the basement to keep him busy 'til Ethan was ready to go. Otherwise, I was worried he would interrupt the feeding. I hoped Maria was ready for kids, because I think Peter had caught the bug!

I showed Peter around, but I could tell he was just not interested in anything I had to say so I just stop talking. I figured he would talk when he was ready.

"Has Ethan changed your lives at all?" He finally spoke.

"Hell yeah, he has." Peter's eyes almost water up at my simple response. I wanted to laugh at him, but the sadness in his eyes kept me from doing so. I rushed forward with the rest of my statement. "He has changed it for the better. I can't imagine life without him now. In the few short weeks since he was born, my life is beyond happy. The moment you look at the tiny face you created, everything changes but for the better. Your heart expands and you love them more than anything else on the face of the planet. They are your world." I almost laughed at myself as I spoke, but Peter's sappy face kept me straight. As cheesy as it may sound, it was exactly what Peter needed to hear.

"I want it, Edward, so bad, but I don't think Maria does. At least our last talk she didn't."

"Hey, talk to her again. Things have a way of changing without you knowing it. Give her a chance, talk it out with her. It'll work out, I just know it."

Bella's POV

Ethan was all changed and had settled down to nurse as Maria fidgeted beside me. She just beamed when she looked at Ethan, but I could tell something was wrong with her. Something was on her mind.

"You might as well just spill it. I already know it is about to bust out anyway, so go ahead." I tease her, hoping to take away some of the stress of whatever she had to say.

"I'm afraid to tell Peter something. I don't know how to tell him." Maria twisted and wrung her hands in her lap as she spoke. She was so scared that it started to worry me as well.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure he'll be fine. He loves you and will manage, just trust him, Maria." I offered.

"I'm pregnant!" Maria's mouth opened up and her words flew right out. "We always said we didn't want kids. I was past the point of that ticking clock so we decided not to have any. This is a big shock, a huge change, will he like this? What if he wasn't kidding, Bella?" She almost cried as she spoke to me.

"Well, all you can do is tell him, and if he leaves, then I will have Emmett hunt his ass down, and we will kill him ourselves and bury the body." I joked because I was not sure exactly what else to say to her. It was a big change, but I know Peter loves her enough to cope with it. She just needed to trust him. I adjusted Ethan and burp him as we spoke. He was all ready to meet his public.

Maria carried him down the stairs and I watched Peter's face as he watched his wife carry this new life towards him. I think Maria's worries were totally unfounded. Maria laid a happy, satisfied Ethan in Peter's arms and I knew without a doubt they would be just as happy as we were with our family.

Funny how life changed, without you even knowing it!

* * *

**E/N: I will have the Police Outtake on June 30th for you all. It was inspired by a little email from beegurl13. So thank her for it and go and read her stuff I just finished Constant Bearing, Decreasing Range. It was amazing! **

**Till next time...**


	9. Police Outtake

**A/N:Thanks to Beegurl13 for the idea, and to you for reading this wild adventure I took them on! Thanks to A Fasper For Me for her quick beta job and to Jaime Arkin for the sexy banner for this story. **

**This has been my most favorite thing to write just simply because of the freedom of it all. As sad as this makes me, with this outtake, this story is complete! **

**Warnings/Disclaimer: This outtake contains some slash, femmeslash and foursome sex acts as well as some strong language. Read at your own risk, don't say I didn't warn you! As with all things Twilight and it's characters…those belong to Stephenie Meyer, not me. The plot does belong to me…no, wait that was Beegurl13's idea as well. Well, hell nothing belongs to me. Oh well, I'm okay with that : )**

**Banner link: http (:) albums/r549/Bnjwl_ **

**Summary: On their way home from the foursome weekend with Peter and Maria, Edward and Bella decides to take a little side trip. Their sexual escapades get them discovered by the local Police. Are the four of them willing to do what it takes to get out of trouble?**

**Police Intrusions- A Menage A Trois Outtake**

* * *

Edward's POV

We had spent the weekend in all sorts of positions and pairings. I seriously thought I had broken my dick. I mean there was no way it could get hard again after all of the sex we had already had, but when I turned to see Maria had pushed Bella against the door of the SUV and flipped up that ridiculously short little skirt she wore, I knew without a doubt my dick was not broken. She had her head buried in Bella's pussy and her right hand was slipped inside of Bella's bra. Just as I noticed them, Bella began to moan. Peter looked at them in the rearview mirror and just smirked.

"No fair doing that shit when Edward and I can't play." He arranged his mouth into the sexiest pout, and I almost felt bad for him. Until I realized I could play along. There was nothing to stop me, so I leaned closer to Peter and whispered in his ear.

"Who says I can't play?" I unbuckled my pants and slipped them down just enough so my cock flopped out for him to see me stroke it. He moaned and reached to touch me.

"That is not fair, I can't." He said as he licked his lips.

"Don't you worry, I wouldn't dare leave you out." I reached and unbuckled his pants too. He lifted his ass and helped as much as he could to pull them down and free his erection as well. As soon as his pale skin showed, I leaned over the center console and pushed it into my mouth. Peter liked it deep, so I took him in as far as I could get him. I bobbed around on his dick as much as I could in the confines of his SUV. Peter licked his finger and tried to reach my ass with it, but again with the confines of the SUV it was impossible.

I pulled my head back off of Peter and licked across his leaking head. "Hey, pull over so we can all enjoy this, besides it will give us more room." Maria moaned a little, and Peter looked them over in the rear view mirror again. His head nodded as soon as he took in the picture from the rear seat.

A little less than a mile ahead, he stopped and pulled into what looked the driveway of an abandoned house. He pulled all the way around until he was parked directly behind the house. As soon as the car was pushed into park, he had his hands on my face and his tongue in my mouth.

I was still amazed how good it felt to kiss, suck and fuck a man, well, this man. I leaned my seat back and that put both of us closer to the girls in the back seat. Maria still had her face buried deep in Bella's pussy and now had two fingers up in there too. I licked and sucked on one of Peter's fingers then pushed it back behind us and towards Bella's ass as it hung off the leather seats. I didn't stop until he was pushed up as far as his single finger would reach in her. Bella's moans picked up as Maria and Peter pumped their fingers in and out of Bella in time ... Maria in her pussy, Peter in her ass. I twisted so I could see the action, but I was still able to kiss Peter and stroke his cock against mine.

I realized quickly the action we all wanted couldn't happen within the confines of the front and back seat of the SUV.

"Let's take this to the back, what do you say?" I offered.

Peter and I opened the hatch and removed the luggage. It was discarded in the front seat to make room for our bodies. When the back was emptied, I opened the back door and ran my hand up Maria's leg. I felt the moisture seeping from her, and it turned me on even more so. I slipped a finger under the small slip of fabric that made up her panties and slid it into her. Her moan caused a moan from Bella as well, and Maria simply worked her body up and down on my finger. I watched as Peter moved around to the other side of the SUV and opened the door Bella was leaned against.

He caught her body and gently laid her down on the small amount of the seat that remained. Her head hung off the side; I know Bella loves to suck cock in this position. She says she can take it so much deeper, and I won't argue with that point! She can take it deep. I watched the satisfaction slip across his face, and I knew the exact moment he was fully inside of her mouth. I couldn't help myself. I pulled Maria's thong off and turned her ass squarely in front of me. I loved the warmth as I pushed in. I loved the chain reaction it caused among the others in my group. I moaned, next Maria moaned, then Bella moaned and finally Peter. I licked my finger and pressed it into Maria's ass as I pumped in and out of her pussy. Next to Bella, Maria is the sexiest woman I know. It turns me on to know I can work her up the way I do. It shows me the love life Bella and I share is real. We are compatible in every way.

"Fuck, let's move to the back because I want to fuck someone ... any of you ... I don't care ... I just want to fuck!" Peter moaned. He withdrew from Bella's mouth, and she leaned up to kiss Maria. Their kiss was fairly sloppy, and I could see their tongues as they twirled around each other's. Bella sucked Maria's into her mouth, and I knew she was sucking the remaining taste of herself off of Maria.

Peter moved around to the back of the SUV and laid down on the carpeted interior. I followed him in and kissed his sexy mouth. I noticed he already had the condoms and lube back there. I lifted my eyebrow in surprise, and he just shrugged. "Never know when you will need it." I kissed him again and pulled a condom from the box. I rolled it on him and reached for the lube.

"You wanna fuck me?" He stroked his cock as he pulled the lube from my hand and poured a generous amount onto his hand.

"Come here." He pulled my face back down to his and kissed me while he worked a finger into my ass, then another. I moaned around his tongue. I didn't want to let his face go, but if I wanted him to fuck me, then I had to let him go. So I did, but only for a minute. I climbed on top of him and settled myself down on his dick. His hands settled on my hips, and he held me but applied no pressure. I pushed down and pulled him inside of my body at my pace. I knew it was hard for him to resist the temptation of a quick thrust up into me, and I respected him for the care and concern he showed me.

Bella and Maria watched as I lowered myself onto Peter. As soon as I was fully seated on Peter, I waved Bella over. "Come here, baby. Let me fuck you too. Can you squat on me?" I panted as Peter slowly pushed in and pulled out of my body. Maria held Bella steady as she slid down on my lap. Peter laid still, Bella hovered and I did all the work. I felt bad for Maria as she was left out of our intimate dance. Before I could voice my opinion and form a reasonable thought that would decide how and where she could join, Peter called for her.

"Maria." She moved past me on her knees and joined Peter. My brain was already filled with the sensations that assaulted my body. I just simply couldn't concentrate on what happened behind me. I knew Peter loved Maria and would take care of her.

Bella began to pick up the pace, and I felt the fluttering in her pussy. I knew she was close to her orgasm. Based on the strength of the grip her pussy had on me, it would be a good one for her.

All of the sudden, Bella's movements stopped and she uttered a quiet gasp. I sat up, as much as I could since I was sandwiched between Peter and Bella, to see what the problem was. I noticed a tall, fairly thin man stood off to the side of the SUV with his own dick in his hand. His strokes didn't stop, even though ours had. He stepped forward and approached the vehicle.

"What exactly do we have here?" he asked.

Bella scrambled around and tried to cover herself up, somewhat. His hand stretched out and his movements halted her.

"No, don't. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just want to watch, please. Oh God, please." He stroked his cock, which had softened somewhat. "This is such a small town, and I just can't be the real me here. I have to be the person the town thinks I am."

Bella turned to look at me, and I nodded at her. She moved her hands, and I pulled her back down on my dick. Our visitor moaned as he watched Bella's pussy pull me back in. She repeated this action several times before our visitor spoke again.

"Can I just see the guys now?" He moaned and pulled a little harder on his large cock as he spoke. Bella nodded and stumbled off of me. Maria and Bella moved around behind our guest and ran their hands over his torso. Maria began to unbutton his shirt, and Bella's hands quickly jumped in to help as well. When his shirt was opened all the way, Maria dropped to her knees and pulled his hard dick into her mouth. Peter grunted and began to fuck me that much harder. Bella whispered to him and kissed his neck as she pinched his nipples. Maria took every single inch of him in and out of her mouth.

I watched as Maria was pulled up off of the ground and turned around in front of him. He stepped the few steps toward the back of the SUV. As soon as Maria was close enough, he pushed her forward and slapped her ass. Bella moved around him and grabbed a condom from Peter's hand. Our guest took it and rolled it down his length. When it was in place, he pushed straight into Maria. Peter's rhythm began to falter, and I knew he was close as he watched his wife. I bucked my hips and rode him hard to increase the tension within him. I wanted him to enjoy it as much as possible. He stopped his movement all together and roared loudly as he came.

I pulled off of Peter's cock and pulled Bella up on my lap. She faced me so I could watch her, and only her, as I fucked her. I loved the feel of Peter in my ass, but I wanted only her as I came.

"You like the feel of that guy?" I asked her. "You want him to fuck you hard?" Her head shook for me in answer. "Can he make you feel the way I do? I make you come every fucking time." Each word of the my sentence was punctuated with a sharp thrust upwards into her body. I took my right hand and placed it around her. Then took my left hand and tilted the upper part of her body slightly away from me. This shifted her hips and allowed me to hit the exact spot that would make her see stars as she came. I knew this was a proven fact, and I had no shame in pulling out my trick to remind her who knew her body the best.

The first pass of the head of my dick across her G-spot and she began to mew like a cat. I pressed back in harder and faster. I made sure to use short strokes to rub it in quick succession. I watched her eyes and listened to her sounds. I waited 'til her eyes rolled back into her eye sockets, when they did, I pinched her clit. Her pussy tightened down on me, and I felt the rush of fluids from her body. The tightness pushed me over the edge, and I emptied inside of her with a loud roar. I pulled her close as we watched the visitor pound into Maria from behind.

Peter had squatted down and pinched her nipples and tweaked her clit to help her out as well. Maria moaned, and they both stilled. Peter's hand maintained the slight pressure on her clit as they both came. Peter helped her stand and pulled her into his arms as the stranger stepped away from us slightly. He pulled the condom off and tossed it down onto the ground. Peter and Maria sat down on the back of the SUV beside Bella and myself.

"Ladies, Gentlemen…that was by far the best sexual experience of my life. I would suggest you guys get dressed and head out though, this is a little stopping point for a few of my Highway Patrol buddies. They should be here anytime." He buttoned up his shirt as he spoke.

We all drifted back to the back door and grabbed our clothes. We dressed quickly and loaded our luggage back into the rear of the SUV. With a slight nod of our heads, we were off and on our way home again.

* * *

**E/N: Till next time...**


End file.
